Love's Challenges
by nikkiwh2010
Summary: Edward left Bella and Embry found her. Imprint story. I'm not really good with summarys.
1. Chapter 1

Love's Challenges

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters in the story.

EMBRY'S POV Ch. 1

I was running my normal boring patrol when I heard Sams jumbled thoughts cross my mind so fast I only got the tail end of it.

"Hey Sam what's going on?" I asked a bit confused as to what would cause him to be nervous.

"Well man I got some really good news tonight but it was followed by some that sucks. What do you want to hear first?" He asked

"Well I guess I'll take the good then the bad. So what's got you nervous Alpha?" I asked him through our wolf's mind.

"Ok dude, the good news is that the Cullen's are gone, but the bad news is that Billy just called me and apparently the Chiefs daughter Bella went for a walk in the woods with that leech she was dating and hasn't come home yet. She was expected hours ago so Charlie is worried and has set up a search party, man they have been looking for her around four hours now and haven't found her yet. Billy told him we would come and help out since we know these woods better than anyone."

Sam strated with visions of what Bella looks like and then that damn leech she was dating so I would know what I was looking for.

"Alright man let's get going where do you won't to start?" I asked him thinking about the rain that was pouring down.

"Yeah man I hear you, if she's out in this cold rain she'll be sick plus it won't help us catch that bloodsucker's scent. It may be washed away by the time we get there. I suggest we start at Charlies that is where it will the strongest coming from the house."

Great, just what I wanted to do with my night smell that sickly sweet leech scent all night.

"Also Charlie told Billy that she had left a note on the table that she would be back before dinner." He added in thought as we got to the Swans house and he headed different directions into the woods.

"Embry, Billy's pretty upset he loves that girl like a daughter; he's praying that leech hasn't done anything to her." Sam was telling me as I caught a scent of Freesia's and apple blossoms."

"Hum…I don't know what she smells like Sam but that is defiantly not the scent of a leech. I am almost sure that has to be hers. Damn she smells good. But the leeches scent is mixed with hers too." I thought as I kept tracking the scent further when hers veered eastward and his went north.

"Sam I got the scent but his just split from hers and damn she smells good!" I cooed

"Yeah yeah dog I hear you she smell good, now keep your head in the hunt. I think I smelt the leech head north I'm going to follow it some, keep east." Sam commanded as he headed north.

"Embry, this track I am on leads to the Cullens place so we know they didn't leave together. Keep a close look out for her she may be lost or hurt." Sam firmly stated.

I followed the scent for another fifteen miles or so before I came across a rock where the scent was really strong. I stepped over it thinking I must be getting close to her now but then the scent started fading and fast. I turned back around and realized that wasn't a damn rock that was her.

"Sam I found her she's conscious I'm going to phase back and try to talk to her and see if she is hurt. I'll meet you at the Swans house as quick as I can." I told him as I quickly phased and knelt down to brush the hair from her face.

She was soaked to the bone and shivering from the cold. She whimpered as I brushed away the hair from her eyes and whispered something about he's gone. As I turned her head up to look at me to make sure she was not hurt I was momentarily caught off guard. I was staring into the most gorgeous set of beautiful deep brown eyes I had ever seen before. I felt like my air supply had been cut off to my throat as I let out a small gasp. I felt this incredible pull to reach down comfort and kiss her. I knew then I would love this girl for the rest of my life. Bella Swan had just become my everything and I would spend the rest of my life protecting her and making her feel like a princess. She just completed my soul and my life was now hers now. When I got through babbling to myself it dawned on me that I had just imprinted. My journey of looking for my soul mate was now complete. Bella blinked and whimpered as I bent down and scooped her up into my arms.

"Bella honey, are you ok?" I asked her waiting and praying she had not been physically hurt by him. She didn't answer me so I started walking with her and decided to talk to her some more to ease her worries.

"Bella sweetie my name is Embry Call and I am a friend of Billy and Jacob's. I live on the rez down the road from Sam Uley. Don't worry I am taking you to Charlie now."

I was still waiting for to give me some sort of reply but instead she grabbed a hold of my shirt like she was holding on for dear life as if I was the only thing holding her down to this earth. It broke my heart to see her in so much pain.

As I was walking back to Charlie's she started to shake violently so I curled her into a tighter ball around my chest hoping to send her more heat that way as I started to jog faster trying not to jolt her too much. It seemed to have a little bit of effect about three minutes from the house which relieved me some.

As I came out of the tree line and into the front yard Billy slapped Charlie on the arm and pointed in my direction. He came running toward me holding his breath. I could see the worry and tear stains running down his cheeks as he got closer to me.

"Bella!" He yelled out and she grabbed me even tighter. I think it scared her to here the loud and roughness of his voice so close to her head at the time. Billy smiled at me as Charlie tried to take her out of my arms and she whimpered grabbing onto my shirt a little tighter.

"Chief Swan I'll take her own into the house if that's ok with you. Bella really needs to get warm and see the doctor." I whispered as to not startle her again.

He smiled and nodded his head toward the house but before I walked on I caught the look immense love for his daughter and gratefulness to me for finding her in his eyes.

"And um son, there will be none of that Chief Swan from you, you call me Charlie from now on." He said as he wiped a stray tear from his cheek.

"Thank you sir" I whispered as I headed toward the front steps of the house.

When I got inside I took Bella straight to the couch and tried to pull her hand from my shirt so that I could lay her down but she wouldn't loosen her grip any at all.

I sighed and laid her down and sat in front of her.

"Bella baby I won't leave you if you don't want me to but the doctor needs to see you, could you let go of my shirt long enough so that he can look over you." Bella whimpered and shook her back and forth.

"Bella I promise I will not go anywhere, please let him look at you." I begged but the tears just started to form in her eyes again as they filled with fear.

"Bella I will sit right here and hold your hand the whole time but Dr. Gernady needs to see you and we need to get you warm ok."

I asked her with all the love in my eyes I could muster so that she would trust that I wasn't going to leave her alone. Bella finally nodded and released my shirt and I took her hand instead.

Charlie went and got an electric blanket and some quilts to throw on top to hold the heat inside and I wrapped her up in a cocoon tight hold. I then took the towel that Charlie had handed me to dry off with and dried her hair instead. I was just finishing up and setting back down when Sam came into the house and looked at me strange. I smiled and shrugged as Sam gave me one of those questioning looks. I shrugged again seeing that I couldn't just blurt it out with Charlie in the next room.

"She won't let me go Sam." I whispered and his eyes got a big around as saucers then he grinned.

"I wasn't certain earlier when the smell hit you but I see now I was right. So I'm to assume you won't be leaving Miss. Swan tonight, so I will give you the rest of the night off." He said smiling as I nodded a thank you and he walked back out the door smiling at Billy. Charlie came back in to the room asking if he had heard Sam in here and told him he just stepped outside with Billy. He told me to keep an eye on Bella and he headed for the door, I'm guessing to tell them goodbye.

I let go of Bella's hand and started to stand but she grabbed my arm before I could move an inch.

"Bella sweetheart I am right here. I was just going to cover you up tighter." I told her as she let out a sigh and released my arm again.

After Charlie had thanked the doctor and everyone who had helped in the search he all but collapsed in the arm chair and let out a deep huff.

"Charlie it's four am now and I promised Bella I wouldn't leave her side. There is no reason that you shouldn't go get some sleep. I'll be here if she needs something." I told him praying he would go upstairs and sleep some.

"Thanks son, you're a good kid Embry. I know I can trust you and it looks like Bella knows that too. Try and get yourself some sleep too. If you need anything I'll be upstairs and there is extra blankets in the hall closet if you want some." Charlie said as he slowly climbed the steps to his room. It wasn't five minutes until I heard soft snoring coming from his room and I sighed.

I sat there in the floor in front of Bella humming a song my mother use to hum to me as a child and it seemed to ease her mind to as well. After a couple of hours I got up to stretch and go to the bathroom. After freshing up some I headed back down stairs and decided to grab something to drink while I waited for morning to come. After I had stood there a few minutes I heard Bella start crying out and trashing around in her sleep. I ran into the front room only to catch her a second before she hit the floor.

"Shh, shh it's ok honey I'm here now." I cooed as I went to place her back on the couch, she wrapped her arms around my neck and nuzzled her face in my neck and cried whispering.

"He's gone, he just left me. He never loved me. He really left me didn't he?" She cried and it literally broke my heart in to pieces. How could he leave someone as precious as she is?

"Yes sweetheart he's gone but Bella I am here and I promise you I couldn't leave you if I wanted to and I will be here to help you through this, I promise." I told her hoping to make her feel loved again but she just looked up into my eyes as the tears started falling again.

"Honey will you let me help you through this?" I asked and my angel just nodded so I put my hands on each side of her faced and wiped the tears away with my thumbs.

I kissed each of her eyes and then her nose and sighed. "Now darling let's get you something to drink and eat." I said as I stood and picked her up carrying her to the kitchen with me. I sat her on the counter and she watched me carefully as I pulled out the stuff to make her breakfast. I started mixing up the batter for pancakes and spilt some of the flour and I heard her giggle softly. I looked up at her and she just gave me a soft and tender smile but she still didn't speak at all. I fixed her a glass of orange juice and handed it to her as I started cooking the bacon and eggs. I turned and caught her sipping on it slowly but at least she was drinking it.

About twenty minutes later I heard Charlie coming down the stairs. He stepped in to the kitchen and sighed as he looked over at Bella. As he made his way over to her I saw him take a deep breath as he kissed her forehead and whispered "Good morning Bells" But she didn't reply to him either. He sighed and nodded at me then.

"Morning Charlie I hope you're hungry because I cooked breakfast." I asked him while removing the last three pancakes from the griddle.

"Son, I didn't know you could cook and it smells real good but did you have to cook enough to feed a pack of wolves." He said with a half smile on his face.

I froze at that thought. Did Charlie know what we were? Maybe he's just trying to lighten the mood around here. I'll have to get with Billy on that later.

"Sorry Charlie, I'm use to cooking for all of the boys over at Billy's or all of us going to Sams and Emily cooking this much, we wolves eat like there's no tomorrow you know. I guess I didn't realize how much I was cooking, I can call Jared and Paul to come get some of it if you want." I said laughing like it was a joke.

"Sure son that'll be fine." He said as the phone started ringing. Charlie got up and went to answer it while I fixed Bella a plate and moved her from the counter to the chair.

"Embry I don't want to but I have to go down to the station for awhile today one of the deputies just called in and said he wouldn't be there. Do you think you could stay with Bells today?" He asked showing so much sadness and emotion in his eyes. I could tell he really didn't want to leave her at all.

"Yeah Charlie, I can stay with her actually I was thinking of taking her to see my mom today. She works over at the clinic in La Push and I thought Bella might like to talk to her or something." I told him trying to cover some of my worry for up.

Charlie left for the station and I decided to help Bella get a shower and dressed before Paul and Jared showed up. I carried Bella up stairs and set her down on the counter while I turned the water on and left to get her some clothes. I brought her clothes back with a towel and rag.

"Bella, I am going to give you some privacy now. You take a shower and get dressed and I'll be sitting on the steps when you get through." I leaned over pulled her off the counter kissed her forehead and walked out and closed the door behind me.

I sat there about thirty minutes and I never heard any noise coming from there. She never made sound and the water never turned off. I started to get worried then as the thoughts of how bad he broke her entered my mind and I was worried she would do something stupid so I got up and knocked on the door but she didn't answer me. I knocked again and started to get really scared when I heard her sniffle and I opened the door.

"Bella honey I'm coming in, I'm worried about you are you covered up?" But she still didn't say anything and I went ahead and opened the door to find her crawled up in a ball lying in the tub still clothed while the shower beat down on her with cold water.

"Oh honey, I said turning the water off and grabbing her up into my warm arms. I grabbed her towel and helped her dry off and change into her clothes. When I had her dressed I headed toward her room but she stopped me as I started to go through the door. She whimpered and I figured it was that she didn't want to go in there and I could smell his scent all over her room, so I headed down stairs back to the couch. As I sat down I held her in my lap and squeezed her as tight as I could without hurting her.

"Baby I promise it will be better soon. I'm going to help you and we will get you through this together." I told her as I took her chin and pulled her face up to look in my eyes. It broke me to see those beautiful eyes full of pain and sadness rimmed with red circles from crying. I just wanted to make her pain go away.

"Bella, can you tell me what happened upstairs in the shower?" I asked but she just shook her head no.

"Honey, please tell me I can't help you if you don't talk to me." She just sighed then started to softly speak to me.

"I heard the door close and I thought maybe you didn't want to be around me anymore either." She said as she leaned her head down on my shoulder.

"Honey I will always be here for you. If I am not right in front of you I will always have my cell on and you can call me anytime and I will only be a few minutes away. Please don't doubt when I tell you that I will never leave you like he did." I firmly stated and kissed her nose.

"Thank you Embry, I don't know what I would do if I you weren't here with me. Being with you has made me feel a lot better, like maybe it's not the end of the world." Bella said while laying her head back down on my shoulder.

"That's because it's not the end of the world honey. I won't let it be the end for you." I cooed in her ear while burying my face in her hair and smelling her beautiful floral scent.

"Bella I have a few things to do today and I thought maybe you would like to go to La Push with me. I promised Charlie that I would stay with you today not that I want to leave you anyway, but I thought maybe you could come to my house. I need to take a shower and change clothes, plus I need to check in with Sam about some things. And my mom would love to meet you, I thought maybe you could sit with her while I run over to Sams right quick it won't take me long I promise. Do you feel up to going with me?" I asked praying her answer would be yes.

Bella looked a little weary but sighed and nodded yes saying "Ok but I don't think I will be very sociable today." She looked so worried at the thought

"Honey my mom is great and she won't expect anything from you. Also she's great to talk to about girlie stuff." I added in with a laugh to lighten her mood some.

Paul and Jared showed up and to get us and the leftover food and I was relieved to be getting Bella out of the house some. The ride to the house was quite until the boys started arguing over the last piece of bacon and I'm guessing Bells got tired of listening to it because she reached over and grabbed the bacon and put it in her mouth.

"Now shut the hell up I have a headache!" She half yelled and half whispered as I laughed because it takes one hell of a woman to take food from those two wolves. Paul just glared at me and I shrugged my shoulders.

When we got to my house I introduced my mom to Bella. "Hi Bella my name is Tess would you like something to eat? I was just cooking some for the boys." My mom asked her smiling and taking Bella's tiny hand in hers.

"No ma'am, Embry cooked a big breakfast for Charlie and me this morning." My mom smiled real big at me and I could tell she approved of Bella. I went upstairs to take a shower and change clothes. When I was through I ran down the stairs expecting to see Bella talking to my mom but she was just sitting there staring out the bay window so I went to her side and knelt down taking her hand in mine.

"Bella are you ok honey?" I asked her

"Embry I am really tired could I go lay down in your room or something?" My beautiful angel asked and I couldn't help the exploding feelings that burst through me at the thought of my Bella lying down in my bed. So I scooped her up in my arms and carried her to my room. Telling her that this was my room and to make herself at home. I kissed her on the nose wiped the hair out of her eyes and turned closing the door and going back down stairs to be find my mom leaning against the door waiting for me.

"So Embry, she's the one huh? What happened to the poor child?" My wonderful mom asked smiling at me.

"Yes she is mom and she's been hurt really bad by that damn leech!" I spat out needing to finally release some anger, but not at my mom as she smacked my hand.

"Embry Lee! Don't you use that language in front of me. Now start over and tell me what we will be working up against with her emotions." She scolded me but hugged me too.

"Sorry mom I am just so frustrated right now and I can't let Bella see it. What I have gathered is that she was dating one of the leeches and before him and his family left he took her in the woods and broke it off with her and left her there, I don't know exactly what he said but I feel like it was pretty bad mom."

I roughly spit out trying to keep the tears from forming in my eyes and control the anger starting to build up again. Mom caught the shaking so she took a step back eyeing me closely.

"Son, you don't want to phase in here it would scare that poor girl to death. Go on over to Sams I will sit with Bella, don't worry." My mom said nodding toward the front door.

"Thanks mom, she's scared to be by herself so don't leave her." I told her as I kissed her bye and ran out the door headed to Sams.


	2. Chapter 2

Loves Challenges

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters in the story.

BELLA'S POV Ch 2

Here I lay on the bed of a man I barley know that has vowed to take care of me and why? Edward didn't want me so why would he? Edward had promised to always love me and stay as long as I wanted him in my life. But he stripped me of that choice, I didn't choose for him to leave me. I came home yesterday to be met with in my front yard by Mr. Emo himself! He has asked me to take a walk with him just so he could tell me how much he didn't love me and how I wasn't good enough for him. After me begging him and his few choice words he actually had the nerve to ask me to promise not to do anything stupid. What kind of promise is that when he just ripped out my heart and stomped on it? After I stupidly tried to chase him through the woods I feel hurting myself in the promise, but I was too dumb from my broken heart to care about any other pain I was in. I don't know how long I laid there in the dark woods while being drenched from freezing cold rain. I fell asleep at some point because when I came to I was being carried in the warm arms of one of Jacob's friends from down at La Push. I recognized his face but I couldn't remember his name. After he sweetly assured me that I was safe and he was taking me to Charlie he told me his name was Embry Call then I remembered who he was.

Embry was very loving and patient with me last night. Every time I would whimper he was there to comfort me and make me feel better. I was so shocked at his reaction to me; he acted as if he was my boyfriend or something. I remember hearing him tell me over and over that he would always be there and he would never leave me. I wanted to ask him why he was being so sweet to me but I was too scared that if I did he would leave me. I don't know why I didn't want him to leave, it was strange. I felt as if he left I would fall into an abyss that I couldn't crawl out of. Although I was still hurting dearly, the strong pull I was feeling toward Embry was keeping me from drowning. He was just being so perfect to me and this morning when I fell apart in the shower, he took care of me like I belonged to him.

I was so nervous about his mom but she made me feel very welcome when I got here. I felt sort of bad when I asked Embry if I could lie down in his room while he was gone to Sam's. But I saw nothing in either of their eyes that said they were upset with me. If truth be told I saw just the opposite. Embry's eyes portray what is in his heart just like his mothers does. They have what my grandma Swan use to refer to as Soul Seekers eyes. Not only could they reveal all their true feelings through their eyes but they could look into the depth of another's soul with them. Gran use to tell that you can always trust the eyes of a soul seeker they could never hurt anyone. Maybe that is why I feel this pull toward Embry. I was lost in my babbling thoughts when I heard a soft knock at the door. I turned over and looked at Tess as she poked her tiny beautiful head in the doorway.

"Bella I was wondering if you felt like having some company?" She said as she pulled the desk chair over to set with me. I nodded at her afraid to really talk because the last thing I wanted to do was break down on the sweet woman, she might think I am crazy or something. I felt something softly take my hand causing me to glance down to see her holding my hand.

"Bella I don't really know what happened with you and your ex boyfriend but I would like to tell you a little bit about me. You see I was your age when I got pregnant with Embry and his father left me alone. So I not only know what it feels like to be on the receiving end of a broken heart but I also know a thing or two about feeling all alone in this world and this is why I choose to help the young kids around here, especially the young ladies who have experienced just how much love can hurt.

"So I guess what I am saying is that you have a friend in me dear and you can talk to me anytime day or night. I will always be here for you Bella as will Embry. I don't think you could make him leave you alone even if you tried." I just laid there as the tears ran silently down staining my cheeks. I was shocked that in less than twenty four hours I had lost what I thought was the love of my life but gained two people as special as Embry and Tess to replace him. How does that happen to someone like me? I understand loosing Edward I am nothing special, I knew I would never be able to keep him, he was to perfect and I was just plain. But to gain Embry and Tess ,I definitely know I am not good enough to have them in my life. As I lay there and the thoughts of losing them to, on top of the family I had lose in the Cullen's came to the fore front of my mind I began to cry uncontrollably. I felt the bed shift beside me and I looked into the loving eyes of Embry's mom.

"Bella dear, let us help you. We will love you as you deserve and we won't leave you. Please honey…shh shh it will all be ok soon honey. You will wake up one day soon and this pain will be nothing but lost memory you threw out with yesterday's trash." She whispered to me as she rocked me back and forth placing soft kisses on the top of my head. I don't know how long we were like that but I eventually started to fall asleep when I felt another shift in the bed and I felt the warm loving arms of Embry wrap around my waist as he turned me over and placed my head on his chest. I fell back to sleep listening to him hum the same tune from last night.

A/N: This chapter was all frosty1974, gotta give her props she is wonderful. Don't forget to hit the green button and leave a review.


	3. Chapter 3

Loves Challenges

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters in the story.

EMBRY'S POV

As soon as I crossed the tree line I phased and started running toward Sam's. It didn't take long before Paul was in my head.

"Hey Embry, how's the leech lover." He thought causing a deep growl to vibrate through my chest.

"Dude what the hell? What is your problem?" He growled back eyeing me.

"Nothing Paul forget it but, I advice you not to call Bella that again." I hissed shooting the words through my mind to him.

"Fine dude, so are you headed over to Sam and Emily's too?" He asked

"Yeah man I think Sam wants me to make a quick run around the perimeter and then I need to talk to him."

"Alright man I guess I will see you in bit then." He said as he turned toward their back yard and I started running.

"Yeah see ya dude "

I got to Sam's I phased and pulled on my clothes then went in. "Ok so what happened?" Sam asked while I sat down at the table next to Jared.

"Well you know how that scent was drawing to me last night right? Well when I found her I phased to see if she was hurt. I knelt down to wipe the wet hair from her face then she opened her eyes and looked at me and that's when it happened." I sighed and leaned back in the chair waiting for more questions to start.

Paul looked across the table at me confused then they started…"What am I missing? What happened?" He asked

"I imprinted last night Paul. I imprinted on Isabella Swan." I firmly started and leaned back up counting in my head 1…2…3…and her it comes…

"I CAN'T BELIVE YOU IMPRINTED ON THE LEECH LOVER!!" I jumped out of my seat and had Paul pinned up against the wall by his throat… "SHUT THE FUCK UP! I TOLD YOU NOT TO CALL HER THAT EVER AGAIN! AND NEXT TIME YOU MIGHT JUST BE A DEAD DOG." I screamed at him as I felt the shaking start.

I could feel my bones breaking and fusing back together over and over as Sam looked at me incredulously I realized my normal control had gone at the window and I was acting as bad as Paul.

"Embry back down." Sam said using his alpha tone. I growled dropped Paul and went to sit back down.

"Man I'm sorry I didn't know about the imprint and it was a shock to hear that you did on the girl that runs with vampires." Paul said actually looking sorry for me.

"Wow Embry, maybe you should show that demeanor more often, because you sure put Paul in his place." Jared said while trying to hold back his laughter.

"Now that things are calmed down, how is Bella doing? Does she feel the effects of the imprinting yet? Sam asked me as he sat back down between Paul and me.

"Well she is heartbroken that's for sure. Charlie was worried about her being alone and to be honest I am too. Charlie asked if I could stay with her today, I told him that I had plans to meet with you but she since mom was off today, she could stay there with her until I get back. She's at my house right now. As for the imprint, I think she is but she doesn't understand what is happening to her and she's too upset to question it. God I love her and I hope that she does." I took a deep breath and looked around the table preparing my next few sentences so I wouldn't get choked up.

She cried and fought nightmares for the better part of the night. Bella refused to let go of my shirt all night, to be so damn tiny she has a death grip. I said chuckling and looking at Paul because I knew he would appreciated that.

This morning I got her to eat about two bits of breakfast but she did drink some juice for me. Charlie had to go into the station and I went and started to shower for her. I left her in there with some clothes and a towel. I told her I'd be on the steps waiting for her but as soon as she heard the door shut she freaked out when she didn't come out I got worried and she wouldn't respond when I spoke to her through the door so I went in scared she had done something stupid to herself but what I saw broke my heart.

Sam she was curled up in the tub still clothed and the water just pouring on her. She thought I didn't want to be around her either. I don't know what he said to her but it was bad .Sam what do I do? How do I help her?" I asked putting my head in my hands.

"Well it sounds like she does feel at least part of the imprinting since she freaked out about you leaving. I'm going to say this and you're not going to like it but give her some time. We are supposed to be whatever our imprint needs us to be, if it's a brother, best friend, or lover whatever she needs and the rest will fall into place later. I would say not to tell her about the imprinting yet we need to wait on that until her emotions even themselves out. Bring her around Emily she can help her too. And look Emily and Kim went from not knowing us to being lovers almost instantly with the imprinting and we still have a lot of learning about one another to do. Embry you have the opportunity to build a strong base to this relationship first and possibly make it the strongest imprint of any of us. Take this chance and use it as you would if we weren't wolves and you had a regular relationship with her that's what she needs right now. Hell she has already been in the mythical world, she needs normal right now. Things will happen as they are meant to; it will just take a little longer."

"Sam's right Embry, if you push her you could lose everything because of what that bloodsucker did to her. Kim and I have a lot of differences that we have to work through just because we didn't take the time to get to know one another as we would have normally." Jared said looking at me with love in his eyes just talking about Kim.

"Thanks guys' mom said that heartbreak is hard on a girl under normal circumstances, but I'm sure it's harder for it to be caused by a supernatural being. Alright guys unless there is something else I'm going to head home and check on Bella." I said as noticing the hairs raise on my neck just from the sound of her name rolling off my tongue.

"Nah man, were good. I'll call you about patrols unless you hear the signal." Sam said with a pat on the back.

"Thanks Sam, guys I'll talk to ya'll later." We all nodded at each other and I headed home to see my Bella.

I came into the house as quietly as I could because I was hoping Bella would be asleep but she wasn't. I caught the tail end of a conversation my mom was having with her so I just stood there at the base of the steps as mom told her about how she had become to help teen girls around our area. Then mom started telling her that we would always be there for her and love her. I smiled thinking my mom is so great her and Bella will be so close. A few minutes later I noticed that mom had shifted on to my bed and was cooing to Bella as I heard tears rolling down her cheeks. I wanted to run straight to her but I gave mom sometime with her first. I waited for the tears to stop and I noticed her heart rate slow down, I knew then that she was starting to doze off. So I slowly walked up and slipped into my room. I touched mom on the arm so she would look up from her tears. She smiled at me and let me slide in around Bella as she sighed and walked out of the room. I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her to my chest as I began to hum the same tune from last night to her, placing a sweet kiss on her cheek as I laid my head back down and closed my eyes.

A/N: Don't forget to hit the green button and leave a review. Thank you Robin for the wonderful help with the end of this chapter since we had to change what was written to accomedate ch 2.


	4. Chapter 4

Loves Challenges

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight only my own ideas for this story. Read and enjoy.

EMBRY'S POV CH4

I was peacefully sleeping with Bella in my arms when I heard a knock on my door. Mom poked her head in whispering "Hey honey, I just wanted to let you guys know that dinner will be ready shortly. Also Charlie called to check on Bella so I invited him to dinner."She said with happy smile lighting up her youthful face.

"Thanks mom that was really nice of you, Bella will appreciate your thoughtfulness." I sighed while turning to look at Bella curled up to my side. God she is so beautiful with her long chestnut hair lying around her face. My angel had one arm laying across my stomach clutching my shirt tightly over my abs. Rolling slightly to my side I lifted my hand to sweep the curls from her eyes as she leaned into my hand. How that leech could l have left her is beyond me, she's perfect.

"Bella sweetheart, come on its time to wake up." I cooed into her ear. Bella groaned and snuggled deeper into my side.

"Baby come on dinner is almost ready; mom invited your dad and he's coming for dinner." I told her as she poked her lips out into a perfect pout.

"I don't want to wake up yet." Bella said pressing her face further into my chest. I chucked a little kissing her on the forehead giving her a slight nudge.

"Up and atom time to get up baby doll." I told her as I pulled on her to get up.

"Fine Embry but just so you know, I was having a good dream." Bella grumbled as she climbed out of bed and walked to the door of my room. "I'll meet you downstairs Embry, I've got to stop off at the bathroom first." Bella said walking out the door and down the hall to the bathroom.

I headed downstairs to find mom pulling her famous baked mac & cheese out of the oven. "Hey Em, so how did everything go at Sam's earlier?" Mom asked while adding butter to the mashed potatoes.

"I guess it went okay. I got into a fight with Paul because he called Bella a leech lover. Sam told me to just be her friend and treat this like I never imprinted. I guess I'll treat it just like a regular relationship. He also doesn't think that we should tell her about the imprint or wolves just yet." I sighed running my hands through my cropped jet black hair while leaning nervously on the door frame.

"Well honey I think that's good advice. I think that in a couple of months that she should be ready to learn about the wolves just not the imprint. I know that it will be hard on you to not love her romantically just yet, but it will be the best in the end." Mom said walking over to me cupping my check as the doorbell rang and she went to answer the door.

I listen closely hearing the muffled voices of my mom and Charlie in the foyer. "Good evening Charlie how were things at work? I hope you're hungry there is plenty of food."

"Hello Tess, work was ok; you know how it is same thing different day. How's Bells doing? You said that she was sleeping when I called."

"Well she seems to be doing alright, but Charlie there are a couple of things that I would like to discuss with you and Bella. Do not worry, it's not anything bad, but it may help Bella get better faster." Mom said and I couldn't help but wonder what she was thinking knowing, my mom it could be anything and I'm usually pleasantly surprised by what it is.

I was pulled out of my thoughts by the sound of Bella coming down the stairs. Bella's big brown eyes looked like molten chocolate; they just seemed to pull me in, like I could swim in them forever. Slow down Embry she's not ready for that shit I told myself.

I walked over to her as she was getting ready to take the last step and she slipped. Instinctively I wrapped my arms around her waist to catch her before she hit the ground. Bella blushed tomato red staring up at me like she was looking at the sun, not being able to pull her eyes away. Charlie clearing his throat broke my gaze and I set Bella back on her feet as she was grew an even deeper shade of red.God her blush is so beautiful_._

"Alright everyone to the table dinner is ready." Mom said with a smirk in her voice and a twinkle in her eyes.

We all sat at the table enjoying the potatoes, green beans, mac & cheese and rolls that mom had cooked. Charlie was a bit shocked at the amount of food mom had cooked. He asked mom if she was cooking Thanksgiving dinner early or something, causing mom to laugh while telling him I eat like that every day. There was idle chit chat between myself, Charlie, my mom but Bella barely talked. I couldn't stop myself from looking over at her from time to time. Bella was beautiful with her heartshaped face with just a hint of pink toneon her lips so kissable.The bottom lips pouted out a little causing me to wantto kiss her and never stop.The way her hand was wrapped around her fork scent my mind into overdrive with images Oh what that handcould do to my... OMG! Shit, Shit, Shit I really need to stop thinking like this she's not ready for that yet. Good god I need a cold shower.

"Bella I would like to talk with you and Charlie about something. I was thinking today about the things that could be done to help you. I already know that Embry will have no problems with this but it is up to you." Mom's voice pulled me out of my thoughts for which I was grateful.

"Bella I know that you only just started your senior year of high school, but I was wondering if you would like to transfer to La Push High for the remainder of the year." Bella just stared at my mom not knowing what to say. I took her hand to show her that I was there for her.

"Tess, are you sure this is best idea?" Charlie asked with a copious look on his face. "Charlie I help the young teen girls on the rez at the clinic. I believe that if she was out of the element of reminders of the heartbreak, then it help her heal faster. I've seen it with my own eyes several times." Mom said giving Charlie a hopeful look.

"Ok Tess if it will help Bells then I'm up for it, but it is up to her." Charlie said looking at Bella waiting to hear the answer. "I would love to go to La Push High, but I won't know anybody but Embry." Bella said giving my hand a light squeeze. I turned to Bella reached up with my free hand turning her to face me.

"Bells Sweetheart, Paul is in our grade, Jared is a junior, Jake and Quill are both sophomores and we all have lunch together. Even Jared's girlfriend Kim has the same lunch period. She is someone that you could become good friends with easily, you'd like her. We won't let anything happen to you, I promise."

Bella lunged at me wrapping her arms around me squeezing my shoulders tightly for a few minutes. "Ok since that is settled I will give the school a call in the morning, and then call you Charlie to let you know when she is to start.

There is only thing that I can see as a problem. She doesn't live on the rez., but, if they have a big issue with it she is welcome to stay here ,in the guest room of course." Mom said giving me a pointed look.

"Thank you Tess, for all your help." Charlie said with a resigned tone as he looked over at his daughter with so much worry in his eyes.

After dinner we all went to the living room to watch a movie. Mom wanted to watch 'Land of the Lost' while Charlie wanted to watch 'Transporter 3' so they had me and Bella pick between the two. Bella said that she didn't care and that she was just tired so I picked 'Land of the Lost'. During the movie Bella curled up to my side and I couldn't help but run my finger through her silky tresses. When the movie was over Bella and Charlie went home and I went to my room for the night. My bed just didn't feel right without Bella in it, so I jumped out my window, running to the woods, phasing then fly to Forks lying down in the woods behind Bella house to make sure that she was safe.

BELLA POV

After the movie was over I was awakened by Embry carrying me out to dad's cruiser. He put me in, fastened the seatbelt while placing a kiss to my forehead. "Have pleasant dreams sweetheart. Remember that if you need me I'm only a phone call away." He whispered nest to my ear. "I know thank you Embry, have a good night." I told him placing my hand on his warm cheek. Embry closed his eyes leaning into my hand and I could have sworn that I heard purring.

Dad climbed into the driver's seat and started the car headed for home. "So Bells, how are you feeling today?" "I'm doing ok dad. My heart still hurts but having Tess tell me that she went through the same thing was really comforting. She told me that she and Embry would always be there for me with everything and that I am family."

"Bells I'm glad that you are going to have the boys at the school to help you. It's going to be tough to be away from the friends that you have now, but nowadays it's not so hard to stay in touch." Dad said staring out the windshield. "I know dad, but it just seems like there is this force pulling me back to La Push and I don't know what to think of it."

"Well Bella. I think that now that your heart is free that the pull could be trying to lead you to you soul mate. Now you know that we don't have talks like this, but La Push has always seemed like home to me that is why I never wanted to move." We were pulling up to the house; Charlie parked the car and looked at me. Sighing he said "I love you Bella. You know that right?" "Yeah dad I know. I love you too." We got out of the car and Charlie went to the living room to see if he could catch what was left of whatever sports channel. I headed up to my room opening the window out of habit. When I realized it was open I started freaking out and the next thing I know Embry was jumping through my window and holding me tight until it was his time to leave. Embry hummed to me again until I was just about to sleep. God I wish I new what song he was humming. Embry told me good night and said that he wouldn't be far as I fell into a fitful sleep.

A/N: Thank you robin for taking what i wrote and adding your little magic to it. Don't forget to hit the green button at the bottom and leave a review, I like hearing what you think.

To those I told this would be up next week, I got the insperation so it is out early. Read and enjoy.


	5. Chapter 5

Loves Challenges

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.

BELLA'S POV Ch. 5

It has been a week since my interesting dinner that Charlie and I had with Tess, she had called Charlie the day after to tell him that I was welcomed at La Push High as long as I lived on the Reservation. Going over her rules with Charlie she had also told him that she had two stipulations for us, 1) Was that Charlie had to come to dinner every night that he was not working the late shift and 2) Was that I had to spend two to four hours at Charlie's house two days a week. She was very adamant with Charlie about making sure our relationship stayed strong. Which made Charlie was very happy, for some reason he was thinking that I would never come by to visit therefore that he would only see me when he was visiting Billy and stopped by.

The rest of the week I mostly spent in La Push getting to know Tess better. She helped me unpack all my things in the guest room, which Tess very lovingly referred to as my room now. When I wasn't hanging out with Embry or Tess I was walking little paths in the woods or relaxing on First Beach.

So today was Monday and being my first day of school I was extremely nervous. I swear my body was trembling so bad that every muscle hurt and Embry was noticing. Trying to ease me and make me feel better, he took my hand giving me a kiss on my knuckles then pulling back Embry asked. "Hey baby, you ready to go?"

I looked up into his eyes willing him to give me strength even though I knew that I could do this. But what came out of my mouth was less than confidant. "No Em, every muscle in my body hurts and my stomach is churning so bad I think I might just throw up." I whispered closing my eyes and leaning my head against Embry's chest. God he has a great chest, his pecks are hard and yet soft, they curved perfectly into his washboard 8 pack abs. This thought reminded me of when he has his shirt off and seeing how low his jeans hung on his hips from the delicious V that makes mouth drool. Holy Hell Bella what are you thinking? Get your damn head make on straight!

Embry putting his hands on either side of my face brought me out of my lustful thoughts of him. "Bells, honey look at me please?" Pulling my face back to look at him, Embry took one hand and placing it on to my forehead checking for a fever.

"Embry I'm fine, I think that I am just nervous and possibly coming down with a cold." I told him. "Alright baby doll lets go. Mom was able to get all your classes with at least one of us boys, so after you meet Paul and Jared you will know someone in each class." He said still looking at me concerned as I nodded silently thanking Tess.

Embry pulled up to school in his old blue Chevy pickup. We got out and Embry came to my side taking my small hand in his large one as he whispered in my ear. "Bells, you're going to be ok. We won't let anything happen to you." I looked up into his deep brown eyes seeming to get lost in them and said "Ok" so low that I almost didn't hear it myself. Somehow though, Embry heard me. Embry kissed my nose and started tugging me toward a picnic table where four very, very muscular boys sat. "Hey guys, this is Bella. Bella this is Jared, Quill, Paul, and you already know Jake." Embry said while pointing to each of the guys as their name was said.

They each nodded or gave a small wave except for one that was fooling with his phone. "Hey Bella, it's good to see you again." Jake said giving me a big smile. "Hey Jake, it's good to see you too." I told him as I noticed they boy named Paul that had been occupied was now staring at me. And when I looked into his brown eyes with gold streaks in them I felt a pull towards him like I did with Embry, but it was not as strong.

Embry who had been talking to Jared now took notice that Paul was staring dumbfounded at me then I began to hear him growled deep in his chest. "DUDE WHAT THE FUCK!" Embry yelled as he started to tremble. Paul just shrugged his shoulders as he released me from his trance, finally looking at Embry.

I raised an eyebrow in silent question as Jake rushed grabbing me. "Bells, girl, you're going to have to move away from Embry." I let go of Embry's hand and started moving towards the other boys. Never taking his eyes off Embry, Paul grabbed my hand from Jake and pulled me behind him. This only seemed to make Embry's growling and shaking worse.

Seeing the painful look in Embry's eyes hurt me so I let go of Paul's hand and pushed past him much too all the boys dislike, walking back over to Embry. I put one hand in his and the other cupping his cheek and spoke softly. "Embry look at me, whatever is going on its ok now, I'm not going anywhere. I just need for you to calm down your scaring me." As I spoke Embry looked into my eyes and then pulled me into him holding me close while his trembling slowed to a stop.

"I'm so sorry Bells, please forgive me, are you ok?" Embry cooed looking me over as if to see if I was injured. "Yea Em, I'm just worried about you, and why you were shaking like that, but I'm ok. Why don't we go to the office and get my class list?" I said giving a slight nod of my head toward the office building.

"Don't worry about me, I'll be fine sweetie. Come on lets go. Guys we'll see you later." Embry said giving the guys a nod and tugged my hand slightly.

"Bye guys see you later." I said giving a small wave as I noticed Paul still looking intently at me. What is up with him? It's not like he hasn't seen me before he was one of the guys that picked Embry and I up the day after Edward had left. You'd think I was wearing a halo and wings the way he's looking at me.

PAUL'S POV

I was just sitting at the table with the boys at school fooling with my cell while waiting on Embry and his imprint Bella to get here. We were officially going to be able to meet her today. The only one of us that knows her is Jake, but he told us that there hasn't been a lot of contact between them since she moved back last year. Apparently the chief of police and Billy are not just fishing buddies but best friends as well, so Bella and Jake grew up around each other, but the leech had kept her busy since her return.

When I heard Embry's truck pull into the parking lot I didn't bother to stop playing my game. Hearing him introducing her to us I was hurrying through my game so I could look up and say hello. When she said hello I just happened to glance up into her eyes and I was lost to the game in my hand from then on out. I started feeling this warm tingling feeling in the pit of my stomach, it was like a part of me shifted. I just couldn't stop staring at her and while my mind was screaming at me, the only thing I could hear was the panicked thumping and nervous beats of her heart. I knew then that the wolf in me would protect that beat and this girl at all cost.

When Embry noticed that I hadn't looked away he got pissed and started yelling at me, not that I blame him, I was pissed too at whatever game fate was playing with us. But he was coming to close to phasing around her and he didn't look as if he was going to be able to control it. I could faintly hear Jake talking to Bella as he grabbed her pulling her in our direction.

Instinct kicked in and I pulled her behind me as she cautiously let go of Jake she glanced up at me and I gave her a small smile. Embry witnessing this interaction between the two of us caused him to lose it even more. But I didn't care if he me attacked me, I heal fast, I just needed her to be safe.

Although it hurt when she let go of my hand and pulled away to go to him, it shocked me even more to see that with one touch and the sound of her voice he was now calm. Her presence had calmed a very irate wolf from going into attack mode. How is that possible?

As they headed for the school building to get her schedule Jake smacked me on the back bumbling… "Boy's life on the rez is fixing to get pretty damn interesting." Causing my mind to realize two things, which were I had to get to know Isabella Swan and my brother and I were going to be at each other's throats.

BELLA 'S POV

I was standing outside the office with Embry after getting my schedule and listening to him bumble about only having biology with me but that Paul had all the same classes as I did. He was beginning to get pissed at this idea when I notice this girl walking toward us. Smiling she came right up to him ignoring me and placed her hand on his chest and asking in a flirty voice. "Hey Embry, how was your weekend?"

"Hi Katie, my weekend was great." Embry said to her while removing her hand at the same time then lifted mine to his lips and gave it a soft kiss. Looking into his eyes I heard her huff rather loudly and begin to speak with a voice that made me cringe.

"So Embry are you going to take me out tonight?" She asked with a smugly pointed look to me on her face. Ugh this girl just couldn't take the hint that my Embry doesn't want her. Oh and that smug look god I just wanted to slap it right off her face. Wait, what am I thinking, my Embry, since when is he mine and what good would slapping her do?

But apparently my mouth had not registered with my thoughts because what came out of my mouth surprised not only me but Embry as well. "I'm sorry K.A.T.I.E.E.E. but Embry will not be taking you out tonight he has plans with ME!" To say that Embry had a look of shock on his face would be an understatement.

"Em we should go and find the guys so and get to class." I said pulling him away from miss long black hair, I think I got it all tramp. Clearing his throat and smiling he squeezed my hand saying… "Yea babe lets go do that."

As we walked through the doors Embry looked back at Katie's pissed face and busted out in hysterics as we spotted the guys. Stopping at the door and turning around to Katie I said. "Hey Katie you might want to close your mouth before you catch a fly." Katie looked at me with an evil glare turned and stomped off in the other direction stomping like a six year old. As she did this my mind was reminded of Lauren from Forks High and her jealousy of me and Edward.

We had made it about ten more steps when Embry still laughing caught his breath looking at me saying…"Bella, school hasn't even started yet and you have already told off the biggest bitch in the place." Shit, Shit, Shit. Great this is just what I need another Lauren on my case.

The boys coming around the corner looked up and spotted Embry laughing."Hey man what going on?" Quil asked seeing the goofy look that Embry was still wearing from laughing so hard. "Oh nothing except our Bella here just told off Katie."

"Holy Shit" Went around the collective group.

"Damn girl, Kim is going to love you. I can't wait for her to meet you." Jared said giving me a hug and a nodding toward Embry.

Paul seemed to be as excited as Embry was pissed that I had all classes with him except for the one I had with Embry. As the bell rang we started heading off to class. Embry had to go a different direction than Paul and I so right before he left he kissed my forehead while glaring at Paul and said. "Don't worry Bells, Paul will be with you and I'll see you at lunch, then bio is right after."

As I told him bye and turned to walk away, I felt Paul put his arm around my shoulder as we headed to first hour English. In the hall we just so happened to pass by Katie talking to a small group of girls while giving me a smirk. I couldn't help but wonder what she was up to. Paul noticed that I had started to bite my lip and followed the direction that I was looking in. "Don't worry about her, honey she tends to be all bark and no bite if you know what I mean. Me on the other hand, well I bit." He said growling and snapping his teeth causing me to relax and laugh at his remark.

Classes were going smooth for the most part aside from being new and having to introduce myself. Paul always sat down right next to me and this didn't go unnoticed by Katie's group either. We were now setting in third period Lit. Class, and not only was I being glared at by Katie but now there was a rather large jock looking guy setting on the other side of me looking at me. He is kind of cute with his deep brown curls and green eyes. I was brought out of that train of thought when Mr. Myer's walked out of the room and this handsome guy decided to ignore Paul growling at him and talk to me.

"Hi Bella I'm Michael, how is your first day going?" He cooed while turning his desk toward me.

"Hi Michael, it's going as good to be expected." I said glaring in the direction of miss my middle name is BITCH Katie. Turning back to look at him I noticed that Paul was beginning that trembling shit that Embry was doing earlier. What is up with these boys and their nerves?

"So Bella I was wondering if you would like to go to the football game with me on Friday. I'm the quarterback so I have to play but afterwards we always have a party down on the beach. I'd like to take you and you could get to know some of the other girls around here." He asked giving me a smile.

Hearing Paul growl caused me to look over at him as Michael reached over and ran his hand up my arm. Looking back at Michael I wondered if looks could kill because if so this guy was surly going to die by Paul's eyes. But I didn't get a chance to say anything to either of them before Paul had jumped up out of his seat, over me, and yanked this boy right out of his chair shoving him up by his throat against the wall.

I was so shocked that I couldn't move an inch to help the poor boy as Paul growled yelling in his face. "STAY THE FUCK AWAY FROM MY BELLA! DO YOU UNDERSTAND THAT? IF NOT I WILL BE MORE THAN HAPPY TO TEACH YOU THAT LEASON!!" Then Paul dropped the boy to his feet, turned walking back to his seat. Shoved the boy's desk about five feet from mine and then sat down but not before he slid his knuckles along my cheek and smiled.

Holy shit! Did all that just happen and did Paul just call me his Bella? No he couldn't have, I'm just hearing things. I thought as the teacher walked back in class and the lunch bell rang.

Finally it was lunch and I was a bit excited to see Embry, his presence always seems to calm my nerves. And as if he knew exactly what I needed he was standing at the doors to the lunchroom waiting for us. We got our food and sat at a table waiting for the other guys and Kim to join us. I was a little happy at the idea of getting to meet Kim, all these boy's and there testosterone was getting to me.

I wondered if they all had classes by each other because they all came in together. Jake and Quill went straight to the lunch line while Jared and Kim made a B line for the table. Kim had shoulder length wavy dark brown almost black hair with deep dark brown eyes that were shaped perfectly to fit her rounded face. She was very pretty girl I thought as I noticed the longing look in Jared's eyes toward her.

"Bella this is my girlfriend Kim. Kim this is Bella, the girl I was telling you about." Jared introduced us as Kim sat down next to me at the table. Jared kissed the top of her forehead much like Embry does mine and then ran to the line to get their food. Jake and Quill had just sat down and glanced at their trays wondering how in the hell they could put all that food in there stomachs.

"So Bella how was school so far?" Kim asked with a shy smile on her face. "I guess you could say it has been interesting to say the least." I told her as the boy's looked up from their food at me with a questioning look.

"Aside from the embarrassment of introducing myself in front of all my classes, it seems that I have turned the school bitch against me and started a fight between Paul and the schools jock. So I'd say all in all it's been a dramatized day for me, wouldn't you?"I questioned with a shy giggle.

As Jared sat down with the lunch tray he gave her a warming smile that made me remember how Edward use to smile at me. It hurt but the pain was getting better now. I noticed about the same time the guys did when her eyes flickered up over Jakes head. There in all her evil bitchiness stood Katie, with her little entourage all staring at me. "Damn here we go." I mumbled before I could catch my tongue.

"Well, well girls look what we have here. It seems that Kimmie has brought a friend for the boys La Push gang to share. What's the matter Kim is five to many? How many do you have Bella? You at least have Embry and Paul on lock down, what about the others? Would it be Jake, or maybe Quil, that is more your style?" She sneered as her friend snickered lightly.

"I'm sorry I don't know what you are talking about." I said looking down at the table as a blush started to rise on my cheeks. "Come on Bella, the boys must be getting it pretty often from you because they don't seem to want anyone else around here." And with that statement the anger rose in me and before I knew what I was saying I had spoke. "I'm sorry Miss. SLUT if I am interfering with the notches you planned to put on your head board, but it seems they had rather have a real woman rather than bitch in heat." I spat smirking at her as I felt the tears crawling up my throat threatening to out me and my smugness.

As I looked around our table to see if the guys were looking at me in disgust, I noticed that both Paul and Embry were shaking horribly. What the hell is up with them too? I was thinking as I felt the table move with Jake and Quill when they got up, standing in front of me giving a murderous glare to Katie and her friends. "Katie if you know what is good for you then I suggest that you leave Bella alone. Go back to your witch's broom and fly away." Jake said as he and Quill started to haul Embry and Paul out of the lunch room. Jared gave Kim a quick kiss on the lips and left to follow the boys.

Kim put an arm around me rubbed soothing circles on my back causing me to finally break down. "It'll be ok Bells; she's just pissed because Embry has turned her down for as long as I can remember and Paul well, I don't know what has gone on between the two of them, but I'd say whatever it was is now over. He seems to be taken with you and that can't be explained. Paul has never been into any girl, just screws them and goes on about his business. I mean it's just a little weird seeing Paul being so protective, I never expected him to react to her comment like Embry did." She told me as we watched for the guys to come back inside.

"Thanks Kim, I think I'm going to be sick though. I can't take anymore of this today. Could you take me home, I just want to get out of here." I said sniffling and trying to wipe the never ending tears from my face. Kim nodded as we got up and left walking to her car.

The ride to the house was silent as I just looked out the window at the rain replaying the events from today over and over in my head. When we got to the house I was glad to see that Tess wasn't home to question me about today. I thanked Kim for the ride and walked into the house egger to find my pillow to cry into. Walking straight upstairs to my room, I threw myself on my bed and balled my eyes out.

After what felt like hours of crying but knowing it had only been about thirty minutes, I felt the bed shift as a pair of warm arms wrapped around my waist and pulling me close, like he was trying to keep me from disappearing. I looked over my shoulder to see Embry's deep dark brown eyes looking down at me with sadness and some kind of worry that I couldn't place.

"Bells sweetie, please don't cry, everything will be ok, I promise. And it only makes her feel like she has won. But I will never go out with her, she's wrong about everything. I don't want her and never will. You are beautiful and have the kindest soul on the planet. I would never leave you." Embry told me with so much sincerity in his voice that I just wanted to cry all over again but in a good way. Wait is he trying to tell me that he wants to be with me as more than friends? Part of my brain was screaming YES! But could I ever be ready to let someone else into my heart. What should I do?


	6. Chapter 6

Loves Challenges

Disclaimer: Don't own them, but if I did, I wouldn't be here writing. I would be putting those Big Bad Hot Sexy Wolves to good use! Can you say YUMMY! ;)

EMBRY'S POV CH6

Well, to say it has been an interesting week would be a great understatement. After Bella had her break down on Monday she seemed to be healing faster, and I was proud of her for that. On the other hand I was beginning to notice things going on with her that were starting to worry not only me, but my pack brothers as well. Tuesday morning Bella stated to vomiting and she is now having emotional mood swings.

Yesterday at lunch Jacob had just commented on her being adorable and she busted out in hysterics, we were all thrown for a loop with that one. Sam had the nerve to ask me if she had mentioned sleeping with the leech. That single sentence was enough to cause me to almost phase against my Alpha, but Paul beat me to that one. So he will suffer the punishment of morning patrols for the next month not me, which suits me just fine. That gives me more time with Bella and him out of the picture.

Yeah I said the picture, since Paul and Bella official meeting on Monday they had become inseparable at school. And it didn't help that they had all their classes together. Hell, he had even started showing up at dinner when I was on patrol and mom was so excited that Bella was smiling more, that she wouldn't make him leave. The word jealousy; comes nowhere to describing what I am feeling about that situation.

I mean what the hell am I suppose to feel, she's my imprint for Christ sakes! Sam has tried to go through the feelings that Paul and I are both having for Bella, to see if we both imprinted or if there is some mistake somewhere. The elders told us they had never heard of a double imprint before and maybe one of us was wrong. I have no doubt in my mind that Bella belongs to me and no one will ever be able to convince me otherwise.

After Paul attacked Michael in class on Monday, he didn't even as much as look in Bella's direction again but Katie on the other hand she was still causing Bella trouble. On Wednesday Katie had made a comment insinuating that Bella was the community whore, earning her a nice black eye, compliments from Bella herself. Paul really enjoyed that, but we were all very proud of her for standing up for herself.

So here we are its Friday night and I'm setting her patiently waiting for the love of my life to come down stairs so that I can take her out on our first date. Mom and Emily had taken Bella shopping for a new date outfit as they called it and I was excited to see my Bella dressed up. I was brought out of my day dreaming of seeing Bella in a royal blue mini dress by the sound of her stumping her toe. Poor girl can't walk without doing some kind of damage to herself.

Looking up the steps at my Bella as she began to come down them, I found myself gasping and welling myself not to go all cave man on her and make her mine officially. She was a knock out in that little black mini dress she was wearing. Thank god they dressed her in ballet slippers instead of high heels though; she'd kill herself coming down those steps.

When I figured it was safe for me to speak without stuttering, I got up making my way over to meet her at the bottom step. Taking her hand and kissing her knuckles I whispered… "Oh, my Bella, you're the vision of an angel."

Smiling she stepped off the last step and placed a chaste kiss on my cheek. "Why thank you Mr. Call, you look rather dashing yourself in that suit." I had made dinner reservations at one of the finer restaurants in Port Angeles so I was going to suffering in a monkey suit all night but she was worth it.

The ride to La Regis Delights was quite but sweet. Bella had allowed me to hold her hand the entire trip there, only letting go once to turn the radio station. We were lucky they weren't busy tonight and we were took right to our table, even with reservations there is usually an hour wait or so.

Watching my Bella debate on what she wanted to eat was hilarious, she wanted to try everything on the menu. Picturing my Bella eating everything on that menu caused me to have a vision of my Bella running with me through the woods as a beautiful tiny snow white wolf.

After dinner I had planned to take her to see a movie but as we drove by the pier Bella had gasped at all the tea lights that were strung along the railing then I had a better idea. I turned around and went back parking jumping out and went to my Bella, pulling her out of the truck. She looked at me puzzled as to what I was doing, but I just nodded in the direction of the walk way, she smiled and stepped forward with me.

The closer we got to the end of the pier I started to feel a little bit more confident and I really wanted to kiss her in the moonlight. Turning her and wrapping my arms around her, looking down and smiling I whispered "Bella you are utterly beautiful standing her like this in the moonlight." Crashing my lips to hers I felt her sigh in to the kiss. I thought for sure she was going to pull away from me at that point but she didn't, she wrapped her arms around my neck and deepening our first real kiss.

Driving home I couldn't get mind off our short but sweet kiss and I found myself praying she would allow me to kiss her goodnight before retreating to our personal bedrooms. When we got home mom had left a note tapped to the bathroom mirror telling us that Sam and Emily had planned a beach party for the following day to celebrate some good news that they had received. Bella and I both were wondering what the news was as we made plans for the party. I decided to be bold as we walked down the hall to our rooms and just grabbed her and kissed her goodnight without even allowing her the chance to pull away. As that kiss came to an end, I found that we were both gasping for much needed air but she was smiling. "Goodnight my Bella." I whispered then I turned and retreated to my room to dream of her all night.

BELLA'S POV

When I woke up this morning the first thought that came to my mind was my beautiful date with Embry last night. He was so sweet and romantic and that goodnight kiss was just…amazing! I had never been kissed like that. Edward's kisses were always so guarded with me; he constantly worried that he would lose control and hurt me.

Sighing from my memories of Edward, I got up and made my way to the bathroom to shower and get ready for the beach party today. Going through my clothes I realized that the only bathing suit I had was the two piece that Alice had bought me and after trying it on I wasn't too sure I wanted to wear that in front of a bunch a hot Quileute guys. I gave up on my debate and just put it on with a pair of daisy duke shorts and white tank top, pulled my hair up in a loose ponytail and took off down stairs to eat breakfast.

Embry was already waiting for me, standing in the kitchen wearing a pair of blue Ron Jon board shorts, boy was he looking hot. After eating we headed down to the beach to find that everyone was already there except for Paul. I wondered where he was since everyone else was here, but then again I had noticed earlier in the week, that he seemed to be running late every morning…maybe he is over sleeping. Smiling, I could see him in my mind getting ill at his alarm going off then slamming the clock into the wall. He was a tempered one, but he never had a temper with me. Paul was nothing but overly protective but sweet to me. I had wondered what had made him be so hateful with everyone else.

My mind babbling about Paul didn't last long before I found myself being ripped up from the ground and swung around like a baby doll and I knew I was in his arms. I loved that Paul was not so guarded with me. He was protective of anybody else being around me, but with us he wasn't so much. Paul was always goofing off making me laugh, never allowing my thoughts to travel back to the pain that Edward had caused me. He had become my best friend and I found myself longing to be around his free spirited self more and more.

"PAULIE!" I squealed as he threw me up in the air catching me like a baby. God this man was so strong. I thought Emmett was probably the strongest person I had ever known, but Paul is quickly proving me wrong on that thought.

"How's my girl doing today?" He asked me laughing as he pushed me down in the sand tickling me till I was about to piss myself. "Paulie! If you don't stop, your girl as you seem to like calling me is going to pee on you!" I said giggling and squirming trying to get free from him.

"Oh No, the bad belly bean is going to pee on me. Wow, I'm honored belly bean; you want to mark your territory." Paul said grinning from ear to ear.

"Paulie, you're terrible!" I giggled slapping him on the arm.

"I may be terrible, but you love me and you know it. Are you ready Bella?" He said stalking toward me as I ran away from him.

"Ready, for what?" I asked confused as to what he was talking about wile looking at me like that. Grinning at me evilly he sprinted forward yanked me up threw me over his shoulder and ran toward the water.

"PAULIE! You better not, I mean it!" I screamed as I looked up to see everyone laughing at our banter back and forth. Everyone except Embry, he was looking rather murderous at Paul. I swallowed hard and held my breath as Paul and I went flying through the air and crashed into a huge wave.

Coming up from the water I lost my grip on Paul's arm and went under water, he grabbed me back up and wrapped my legs around his waist, as I gasped for air and he cooed… "I got you honey." I realized then how safe and comfortable I had gotten with Paul. I had never felt so safe with anyone, not even Edward.

Edward always made me feel like I had to be watched all the time, like there was someone going to jump out and grab me at any given moment. He also made me feel like I was a baby that couldn't take care of herself. I took care of myself and my mom just fine before I met him, but he never understood that.

And now Embry, I can see myself loving him and us having a future together. He's very sweet, loving and compassionate with me just like Edward was, but I need more right now. I need some fun and excitement. I don't want to feel responsible all the time. But I feel this connection with Embry and Paul both that and I never felt this Edward.

The rest of our day when by just as the morning had, everyone played around in the water and sand castles. Jacob had even let me and Kim bury him up to his chin in the sand. "It's getting dark now; maybe we should start the fire." Sam told them and they all scurried off to get the wood up, while I helped Emily gets the hotdogs and marshmallows ready to roast. Sam and Emily had told all of us earlier today that they were going to have a baby. I was so excited for Emily; she would make a great mom. That thought had me dreaming about me being a mother one day too.

PAUL'S POV

What is about this girl? Bella was slowly turning me into a big softy. I find myself wanting to drop down that wall I built up as a boy and share my every thought with her. Bella makes me feel safe enough to think about my childhood and my parents. I haven't been able to think about them since the day we buried them. My girl reminds me of my beautiful sweet mother every time I look at her. Mom was a thoughtful person just like Bella; I remember watching her daydreaming when I was a little boy. Just like Bella, she could be in the middle of a conversation with someone and then all of a sudden she would be off in her own little world.

Which I think that had a lot to do with him and the things he did to her. I have hated my father with a holy passion my whole life. He is the reason that I have such a short fuse with everyone but Bella. I could never see myself getting mad at her about anything. I think I may love her, but I'm not sure what it feels like to love. The only person I have ever loved is my mother and she has been gone since I was seven years old. I don't know about the whole imprinting business, but I do know that I would die for my girl, without a second thought and I refuse to let any harm come to her as it did my mom. I couldn't protect my mother but I damn sure can protect my girl, and it will not matter to me whose toes I step on doing it.

I know it is pissing Embry off that I'm bonding with Bella, but I really can't help it. I feel so drawn to her, it's like a magnet. I have no control of my actions where she is concerned. There's a stronger force then me pulling us together. Sam seems to think we both have something in us that need healing by the other one. I just know that I can't get her off my mind; she consumes my every thought these days.

Bella is not only beautiful on the outside but on the in side she is amazing. I find myself longing just to hear her voice, it's soothes my angry soul. And one those looks, those eyes stop me dead in my tracks. She controls me and she has no idea. Jared and Kim have started picking at me all the time. Kim says Bella owns me, if she only knew the extent of that statement. Bella had almost found out just that yesterday at lunch. I was setting with Jared and Kim laughing at her comment, about Bella owning me when Jared spotted her making her way over to us. And that damn dog waited till she was about two feet from me when he popped up smiling at Bella then looked at me and said… "Hey dog, here comes your owner." Jacob and Quil busted out laughing while I about punched Jared right in the mouth. Bella looked at me confused with one eyebrow raised in question and I was speechless as to how to answer that so I just shoved pizza in my mouth and shrugged at her.

Thank god Embry wasn't there to hear Jared's little remark, are we would have been pulling Embry off of Jared then. I have to give him credit though; Embry is handling his jealousy better than I am. When I see the two of them together my insides go into a raging roar, that can't decide whether to protect her or steal her away.

Speaking of that rage, it's rising from setting here watching her set in his lap roasting weenies. I want her with me, all the time. I think I might need to get out of here for a little while before I say something I shouldn't. "Hey guys, I'm going to walk down to beach." I grumbled as I got up not waiting for anybodies reply and sprinted down to the shore line.

Kicking my feet in the water I sat down on the drift wood that Bella had spent most the day setting on. I could still smell her scent lingering in the air here, mixed with the salt from the water. "Hum, my two favorites scent mixed together." I whispered then heard a giggle from behind me.

Tuning to see my girl standing there giggling at my comment and she didn't even know what the hell I was talking about. I laughed at the shock that would be on her face if I told her I can smell her all the time around me. Nope, don't think that would fly to well after having a leech for a boyfriend.

"Hey, honey what are you doing down here? Does Embry know where you are?" I questioned all while praying he had gone for a run or something.

She laughed again and sat down next to me snuggling into my heat as the ocean breeze picked up. "Sam sent him to the house or something; he'd said he would be back shortly. I wanted to come and check on you. I was wondering what was going on with you tonight. You've been quite for a couple of hours now." My girl was worried about me. That thought made me smile and kiss her on her thoughtful pretty head.

"I'm fine, just lost in the past. I will be back to winding you up like the tiny mouse you are, soon enough." I said chuckling at her as she scolded at me.

"Paulie! I am not a tiny mouse." Bella giggled at me then said. "Get it right Paulie! I'm the tiny energizer bunny, when I'm around you, that is." My girl said as she dropped her eyes to toward the sand so I couldn't see her eyes anymore. I was wondering what that was about when I turned and looked out over the water, giving her time to process whatever she had just thought about that embarrassed her.

"Paulie, will you tell me what you have been thinking about tonight? I'm worried about you." My girl asked still worried about me.

"Bella I don't know if I can talk about it. But I promise I am not upset with you or anything like that." I told her hoping she might drop it. But of course Bella being Bella was worried about me and wouldn't drop it and I found myself preparing myself to tell her something that no one else here knew about me.

"Ok I will tell you but please don't think bad about me, Bella it would kill me if you never wanted anything else to do with me." I choked out as realization dawned on me just how true that was, and after she found out what I had done, she may be too scared of me to be around me any longer.

Looking at me with sad eyes she whispered "Never" as she took my hand in hers to give me strength.

"Bella when I was a little boy had the best momma in the world. You actually remind me of her in a lot of ways. Today I was thinking of the things about you that remind me of her and I remembered some really bad things that I have never dealt with. I lived on another reservation until I was seven years old with my parents. My mom left here when she married my father and lived on his reservation with him."

I took a breath and looked out over the water trying not to let this lump rising in my throat take a hold of me. When I was sure I could speak again, I started.

"Bella my father was a real bad man. He was a drunk and when he would come in like that he would beat on my mom. He never hit me, I was just forced to set and watch as he would 'Teach my mom lesson.' as he would call it." I sighed trying to push his voice away as I heard him repeat those words in the wind whirling at me now. Those words had haunted my dreams nightly, never the pictures, just the words. I grimaced as she squeezed my hand to reassure me then I continued.

"The last time that I saw my mother and father he had came in real late. I was already a sleep but he woke me and made me come into the living room. My mom was already crying and she wouldn't look at me so, I knew he had already hurt her. Bella, he had beaten my mom so bad, she couldn't even crawl away as my father took it upon himself to rape her. I was so upset that I couldn't help her, took off running down the hall. I was going to hide in my room but knew he would look there first so I went and jumped under their bed. And that was when I found it."

The tears were flowing freely down my cheeks now and there was nothing I could do to stop them. Bella was looking at me worried and sad and I couldn't move to comfort her until I got this out. I knew if I stopped that's what I would do, stop and not finish telling her, so I continued.

"Bella….there was a gun there and before I knew what I was doing I ran in there and shot my father dead as he stood over my mom's limp body. He had beaten her to death by the time I got back in there. Bella, I couldn't save my momma, she died Bells. My beautiful mother with a loving caring soul had been removed from this earth. I was seven years old Bells, I lost my mom and killed my father in one night." I rushed out through sobs.

I felt my body shaking with sobs, I couldn't see through the tears falling from my eyes and for the first time since I was seven years old, I didn't feel like I was alone in this world. Bella had crawled over in my lap and wrapped her arms around my neck crying with me, placing feather kisses all over my face trying to sooth me.

"Paulie its okay, you did save her. Don't you see, you gave her your love to keep her going as long as you did and when you left the room, you saved her the pain of looking at you watching her go through that. You gave her the freedom to die without seeing the pain of her little boy. You saved her the pain of watching from heaven as he did that to you or someone else. You killed him for her because she couldn't. Let it out baby, I'm here for you." My girl whispered as she wiped away the tears from both of our eyes.

I don't know what happened to me at that moment but I felt so free and whole. I felt as if I was flying in the clouds above us looking down smiling. The line that was drawing me to her was tugged on and then I found myself in a very passionate kiss with her. At first I felt both of us pause for a split second and then faster than I could comprehend I had stood up dropping her on her feet but never releasing our lips. I stood there with my arms wrapped around her pulling her tighter with every slide of our tongues against each other. I was lost to the world around me as she purred and vibrated against my tongue. I wanted to growl against her lips to match her kitten purr. It felt as if we had been locked into this kiss for years when I finally released her tongue while still pulling once, twice and the a third time, her lips between my teeth. I pulled back a little looking down at her; she looked as speechless as I did when she let out a breath and whisper ever so softly… "Wow"

I wasn't fixing to respond with my own acknowledgment of amazement, when I heard a deep growling come from my right. I knew immediately what was going on. Embry had just witness Bella and I kissing and he was pissed.

Before I could respond he had phased and dropped down on his front paws fixing to spring at me, forgetting that Bella was even there. Seeing red I grabbed Bella shoved her behind me and told yelling at her… "BELLA RUN, GO TO SAM RIGHT NOW! AND DON'T LOOK BACK!"

A/N: This chapter is all Robin so she get the lovely wolf props and any wolf she wants. Leave us some reviews because what you all think will determine how chapter 7 will go. Lots of loves.;) Nicole


	7. Chapter 7

Loves Challenges

EMBRY'S POV CH7

Bella and I were having such a wonderful day on the beach with the pack. I tried not to let it bother me when Paul showed up and decided to throw Bells into the water. I got so pissed, didn't he realize that he could have hurt her? Why can't he see that she is not a strong as we are? When it was finally time to start the fire and eat I was so happy that Bella came straight toward me and sit down. I think that it pissed Paul off because he took off down the beach.

Sam asked me to run up to the house and grab more drinks so that we could sit around and talk more. He had also told Jared and Quil to make a quick run around the boarder to check on things. That stupid red headed leech hasn't been around for a couple of days, but we weren't taking any chances.

When I got back to the bonfire I looked around and didn't see Bella anywhere. As I set the drinks by the cooler I asked. "Hey guys, where's Bells?" Jake piped up saying that she would be back and that she wanted to stretch her legs, so she went for a quick walk on the beach. I nodded at him grabbed another drink and took a seat to wait for my Bella.

After a while of just listening to the others talk I noticed that Bella wasn't back yet, this had me starting to worry. "Guys I'm gonna go look for Bella, you said that she pretty much left right after I did and she's still not back."

"Dude you know how Bells gets. She's probably thinking and lost track of time like she always does once her mind gets going." Jake told me but there was a little bit of concern showing in his eyes.

At this point I had also noticed that Paul still hadn't come back. He was in one hell of a mood while we ate and if he hurt Bella, I would rip his throat out brother or not. I started to follow Bella's freesia and apple blossom sent along the beach. Once it was getting stronger it started to mix with Paul's pine and fresh rain sent. "What the Hell." I said to myself wondering why they were mixing and hoping it's just because she wound up on the same path as Paul.

What I saw was something that just ripped my heart out and I was so pissed that I let out the loudest growl that I ever had. Paul and my Bella were standing by some driftwood and locked in a very passionate kiss. He was kissing her and I'll be damned if she wasn't kissing back. That stupid fuck he knew that she was my imprint from day one and yet he kissed her, what the hell is he trying to prove. I'll be damned if I'm gonna let him treat her the way that he treats all the other girls that he's with. Bella, my Bella how could she do this I thought that she felt the same as me yesterday. If not, then what the hell? She's supposed to be with me damnit. These thoughts just pissed me off more and more, which in turn my growling just got deeper, stronger and louder. If Paul didn't know that I was here, he sure as hell did now.

When Paul heard my growl that had yet to stop his back became rod iron straight and turned quickly at the same time putting Bella behind him. That was the last straw right there she was my imprint and he is trying to steal her from me. I phased and was ready to lunge at him, when he yelled at Bella to run and get Sam. Once she was running he phased and then it was on. "Stupid Fucker."

_Embry..._Paul said to me in his mind, but I was too pissed off to listen or care. I lunged at him, and he didn't even try to fight just moved so that instead of hitting his neck/chest I hit his shoulder. I sank my teeth into his shoulders he growled from the pain. Paul shook me off and I just went back snarling and snapping. This dumb fuck would learn.

_Damnit Embry Stop! Would you just listen? I'm not trying to take her from you._ Paul was yelling at me. I didn't care, I was beyond listening. I lunged at him again but this time Paul sunk his teeth into my front leg. _I don't love her the way that you do I realize that now._ Paul told me as he let go of my leg.

_Well if you don't love her then what was that. I wont let you turn her into one of your other girls _I growled at him _Em i'ts not like that I do love her I just don't understand the capacity of it. I've never loved anyone but my mom and that was a long time ago. _Paul said sullenly. _Paul what's going on you need to talk to me to help me understand. Bella's my imprint, the love of my life and I'll do whatever it takes to protect her heart. It's been broken enough and never needs to go back to that._ I said with that anger wining.

At this point Sam and Jake came running down the beach looking worried and pissed.Paul, Embry back off now!! Sam yelled in his Alpha voice so that we had no choice but to take a couple of steps back from one another. Sam and Jake hurriedly stripped off their shorts and phased. _Do you two care to explain why Bella came running up the beach yelling for me that you two were going to kill each other._ Then just like we had no choice but to back off the thoughts came running back as Paul and I replayed them kissing and then of me pissed and phased.

_Embry you do know that Bella could have been hurt had Paul not stayed calm long enough to have Bells run away. She's upset and crying thinking that everything is her fault that you guys are wolves. _Jake told me to which I whimpered laying down with my head on my huge paws. This is not how I planned on telling her.

_Well dude it looks like the dogs out of the house now. You will need to explain everything to her. And you, Paul, and Bella all need to sit down and talk about what happened. So Paul are you gonna tell us what led up to the kiss or do I need to force that out of you. _Sam said looking pointedly at myself and Paul. The next thing I know I'm seeing Bella and Paul sitting on the driftwood talking then the sound of their voices pulled me into the memory.

Paul's Flashback*

"_Paulie, will you tell me what you have been thinking about tonight? I'm worried about you." My girl asked still worried about me._

"_Bella I don't know if I can talk about it. But I promise I am not upset with you or anything like that." I told her hoping she might drop it. But of course Bella being Bella was worried about me and wouldn't drop it and I found myself preparing myself to tell her something that no one else here knew about me._

"_Ok I will tell you but please don't think bad about me, Bella it would kill me if you never wanted anything else to do with me." I choked out as realization dawned on me just how true that was, and after she found out what I had done, she may be too scared of me to be around me any longer._

_Looking at me with sad eyes she whispered "Never" as she took my hand in hers to give me strength._

"_Bella when I was a little boy had the best momma in the world. You actually remind me of her in a lot of ways. Today I was thinking of the things about you that remind me of her and I remembered some really bad things that I have never dealt with. I lived on another reservation until I was seven years old with my parents. My mom left here when she married my father and lived on his reservation with him."_

_I took a breath and looked out over the water trying not to let this lump rising in my throat take a hold of me. When I was sure I could speak again, I started._

"_Bella my father was a real bad man. He was a drunk and when he would come in like that he would beat on my mom. He never hit me, I was just forced to set and watch as he would 'Teach my mom lesson.' as he would call it." I sighed trying to push his voice away as I heard him repeat those words in the wind whirling at me now. Those words had haunted my dreams nightly, never the pictures, just the words. I grimaced as she squeezed my hand to reassure me then I continued._

"_The last time that I saw my mother and father he had came in real late. I was already a sleep but he woke me and made me come into the living room. My mom was already crying and she wouldn't look at me so, I knew he had already hurt her. Bella, he had beaten my mom so bad, she couldn't even crawl away as my father took it upon himself to rape her. I was so upset that I couldn't help her, took off running down the hall. I was going to hide in my room but knew he would look there first so I went and jumped under their bed. And that was when I found it."_

_The tears were flowing freely down my cheeks now and there was nothing I could do to stop them. Bella was looking at me worried and sad and I couldn't move to comfort her until I got this out. I knew if I stopped that's what I would do, stop and not finish telling her, so I continued._

"_Bella….there was a gun there and before I knew what I was doing I ran in there and shot my father dead as he stood over my mom's limp body. He had beaten her to death by the time I got back in there. Bella, I couldn't save my momma, she died Bells. My beautiful mother with a loving caring soul had been removed from this earth. I was seven years old Bells, I lost my mom and killed my father in one night." I rushed out through sobs. _

_I felt my body shaking with sobs, I couldn't see through the tears falling from my eyes and for the first time since I was seven years old, I didn't feel like I was alone in this world. Bella had crawled over in my lap and wrapped her arms around my neck crying with me, placing feather kisses all over my face trying to sooth me._

"_Paulie its okay, you did save her. Don't you see, you gave her your love to keep her going as long as you did and when you left the room, you saved her the pain of looking at you watching her go through that. You gave her the freedom to die without seeing the pain of her little boy. You saved her the pain of watching from heaven as he did that to you or someone else. You killed him for her because she couldn't. Let it out baby, I'm here for you." My girl whispered as she wiped away the tears from both of our eyes._

End Paul's Flashback

_Wow Paul that's some serious shit. Why didn't you ever tell us, we could have helped you deal with this? _Jake said looking sorrowful. _Look it was a long time ago and I think that is the reason that I'm so drawn to my girl. She reminds me so much of my mom that I just can't help but love her. One thing is for sure thou and that is I will protect that woman with my life. _Paul told us while looking at me for understanding.

_I understand Paul just keeps your lips and hands off my woman because the next time you won't be so lucky._ I told him with a menacing growl.

_Sam we have a problem!! _Came Jared's frantic voice, as he and Quil came out of the woods by the beach.

A/N: Alright guys/girls let me know what you think. This chapter is all mine with just the wonderful support and encouragement of my chicka Robin. Girl I love you. Ok on that note leave some reviews to help me get the next chapter out faster.

XD Nicole


	8. Chapter 8

Love's Challenges

Disclaimer: I don't own them which just sucks!

BELLA'S POV CH8

The kiss that Paul and I shared was...indescribable, but there was something missing. It was like when you know that you love your best friend then come to realize after the kiss they will always be just the best friend or brother. I still feel this pull towards Paul for whatever reason that may be, but he will always be my best friend. I hope that he doesn't take the kiss the wrong way so we can still be friends without it causing problems.

Now the kisses that Embry and I had were perfect. They were giving, passionate, and just plain hot if I'm going to be honest with myself. There was a spark like the ones that you read about in books. It started on my lips and seemed to move throughout my core and settle in my soul making us one being. I'm beginning to realize that I have feelings toward Embry, as this pull towards him is like steel cables never to be broken.

Now here I am being pulled behind Paul because of this tremendously loud growling noise. As I look over Paul's shoulder to see what animal he is protecting me from, all I see is a livid Embry vibrating to the point that he seems to be blurring. _What the hell._ I thought and then, BAM, there was a giant dark grey wolf with darker spots on his back in the place where my Embry had stood.

Then suddenly as if all rational coherencies had left I was brought back down by Paul yelling at me to get Sam and not to look back. I took off running, but you know what they say, you tend to do the opposite when told not to look. As I'm running I take a quick glace over my shoulder just as Paulie falls on his front paws in the form of a huge silver wolf. Jesus, this is all my fault, and now these wonderful men are wolves what the hell is wrong with me.

The tears were streaming down my face as I reach the bonfire. "Sam, Paul and Embry are fighting and they are wolves. This is all my fault, I'm so sorry." I gasped though my sobs as I fell to my knees from exhaustion. Jake and Sam growled, cussed and then took off running. Great just great, they are growling now to, I guess they will wind up wolves. This just made me sob harder than before. As I wrapped my arms around my chest, rocking myself I felt two more sets of arms wrap around me. Looking up I see that Kim and Emily have come over to comfort me.

Kim got up and started to put all the drinks and food into the coolers then started to put the fire out, while Emily sat rocking me trying to calm me down. "Bella everything will be ok. Calm down hunny." Emily cooed to me.

"No Emily it won't be ok. First Edward leaves stating that I'm not good enough, then I have Em and Paul who are both wonderful and I just don't understand this connection to both of them. Now they are fighting and as wolves. Go figure, Edward was right I am a danger magnet. Maybe I should just go to my mom's in Jacksonville." I started to sob harder than before as Kim's head snapped up turning to look at me.

"Shhh, come on lets go back to my house and wait for the guys to come back then they can explain everything to you." Emily said softly.

"Emily's right Bella, we can't explain what's going on, it's not our place but if you were to leave now it would devastate Embry and Paul. Think of how they would feel to be losing the one person that they both care for the most in this world." Kim stated matter of fact.

As this sunk in I realized that she was right I knew how it felt to lose that one person and I would never wish it on either of them. Paul has already been through that with his mom, I just can't do that to him. The mere thought of how this would affect them sends a hot, fiery burn threw my chest while the sharp pains of knives were being stabbed into my gut. I wiped the tears off of my face as Emily helped me stand up on wobbly legs as we walked to her house.

By the time that we got to the house I was so worn out from all the physical and emotional stress. To top that off my stomach was hurting pretty bad, probably from crying so hard. As we walked in the door I turned to Emily and asked

"Hey Em, do you have somewhere that I could lay down. I'm kind of tired and I'm not feeling very good." Emily and Kim gave each other questioning looks but I just ignored them.

"Sure Bella the guest room is just down the hall last door on your left." Emily told me while rubbing soothing circles on my back.

"Thanks Em" I walked into the guest room, took my shoes off setting them by the door and lay down. I must have fallen asleep, because when I woke up I was sweating and there was an arm wrapped around me with the hand laying softly on my lower stomach. Rolling over I couldn't help but smile seeing that Embry was fine and sound asleep. I snuggled into his chest as his arms tighten around me and I fell back into a blissful sleep.

EMBRY'S POV

We took off towards the woods after Jared and Quil to find out what was going on. Jared had just yelled to Sam that we have a problem then he turned on his heel taking off into the forest again. Just as Jared and Quil were phasing the wind suddenly changed directions blowing straight towards us.

_"God damn that stupid leech. Haven't we run her off enough in the last few months for her to get the message and how the hell did she get so far on the rez? _Sam started growling as a collective _"SHIT" _ran through the group.

_"Alright guys form up so that we can take this bitch down, she got way to close to our imprints this time and I'll be damned if she's going get the chance to do it again."_ Sam commanded with so much authority in his voice without using the Alpha timbre. We formed up following her scent as the trail was barely ten minutes old we could easily catch up.

As her scent got stronger I started to see little flashes of bright fiery red hair about a mile ahead of us. The leech would be jumping on and off of trees, running on the branches, dropping to the ground, only to take off at break neck speed and then do it all over again. It seemed that she was going in a straight line, but our bodies were so big that we couldn't hit our top speeds as the forest grew thicker. We had to dodge and weave in and around the trees and bushes.

Suddenly I saw a chance that I could take her, there was a dead tree lying in my path and she was in the branches. I didn't even think about it, I just hit the tree with my front paws then the back ones, using the force from running I leaped up towards the branch just as she was getting off of it. Using my sharp teeth I managed to grab a hold of the long light weight coat that she was wearing. Pulling her towards the ground with me, she landed on her feet and in one very fluid movement was out of the coat and thirty feet in front of us.

_"How the hell did she do that?" _Paul exclaimed

We chased her for hours, to the northern part of Canada when we all saw that there was a cliff coming up. Suddenly the leech turned around running back words. Her long fiery hair was swirling around her oval shaped face as her bright blood red eyes looked at me then Paul.

_"One day I'll get past you wolves." _And with that said she sprinted off of the cliff diving into the frigid water below. We all came to a skidding halt right at the cliffs edge.

_"What do you think she meant by that?" _Paul huffed as we were all trying to catch our breaths.

_"I don't like it. What she said gives me an uneasy feeling."_ Jake replied.

_"I don't feel good about it either but right now we have Bella to deal with. Let's go boys you two have a lot of explaining to do to Bells. We'll deal with the leech problem later and maybe Bella might know something that would be helpful."_ Sam told us but more pointedly to Paul and I. We set off running slower this time but still at a high speed heading towards home.

As we made it to La Push we bounded threw the forest to Sam's back yard. Phasing just inside the tree line everyone pulled their shorts on quickly except for Paul and me, ours had been shredded. Sam always kept spares on the back porch so we each grabbed a pair. We only heard two voices and neither of them was Bella. I wonder if my Bella went home since it was late or early as some would put it since it was two in the morning. As we all walked into the kitchen Emily and Kim looked up at us. The look on Em's face was golden, she was pissed and boy did she explode.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU TWO. SHE COULD HAVE BEEN HURT and yet she feels that this is her fault. None of this is her fault, we have told her that, but I don't think that she is comprehending that right now. When she was crying, she was saying that Edward told her that she wasn't good enough, and then he left." Emily yelled but as the anger subsided it sounded like the soft quiet voice that we all know and love.

"Bella doesn't know exactly what's happening or that we know what the Cullen's are, but she believes that you turned into the wolves from her being a danger magnet. Kim and I had to talk her out of leaving and going to live with her mom. Now she was not feeling good when we got in, so I suggest that you both pull your heads out of your ass and tell her everything when she gets up." Emily told Paul and I in an exasperated voice

"Em she hasn't mentioned anything to you has she?" I asked concerned for Bella. Emily knew what I was asking and by the look on Kim's face so did she.

"No Embry she hasn't and all she said was that she was tired and not feeling well."

"Alright thanks Em. I'm just going to go check on her." I told them, turning on my heel to head to the guest room. Bella looked so beautiful and peaceful while she slept. I went to the other side of the bed, climbed in and wrapped one arm around her waist holding her close. My hand just happened to land on her stomach and a vision of her with a perfectly round belly as a little boy with dark brown hair and russet skin stood her hugging her leg. I closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep with that wonderful picture in my head.

I woke up to Bella snuggling her face into my chest. I reached one hand up and smoothed out her hair. It was sticking up everywhere and I let out a light chuckle. This must have woken Bella up.

"Morning, Embry." My Bella said as she propped herself on one elbow.

"Look Em, I'm sorry I didn't mean for you guys to turn into wolves. I don't know how it happened or why but the way I feel about you haven't changed. You are still you, even though you turn into a giant fur ball." Bella told me, as I looked into her eyes I saw all the sincerity in them. Leaning in slightly I gave her a light kiss on the lips.

"Bells there are things that the guys and I need to tell you about this wolf stuff. So why don't you clean up a bit and then meet us in the living room." She nodded as I lifted her up off the bed, sitting her on her feet and kissing her softly but longer this time.

Bella came into the living room and sat in between Paul and I, turning to look at me.

"Ok Bells, obviously you saw us as wolves so what we are going to tell you should be less of a shock. Our tribe descends from wolves. They were the protectors from the cold ones, as we are now. This only happens when cold ones are around for the wolf gene to become active." I told her as she watched with curious eyes and listened.

"Ok so this is not my fault then, but I feel that there is something else."

"Yes Bella there is, you see when a wolf finds his soul mate it's like there are steel cables grounding him to that one person. Nothing else matters except the happiness of his mate. This is called imprinting. You see, Bella, the thing is that you are my imprint." I told Bella so happy that she finally knew. She had a big smile on her face that suddenly turned into a frown.

"Baby what is it?" I asked fearing that she wasn't happy that I had imprinted on her.

"So I am your imprint, right? So why do I have this pull towards Paul?" Bella asked looking from me to Paul then back again.

"Well we think that we have figured that out. Paul is now sure that he did not imprint on you as well, which would make things difficult. However he was comfortable enough with you to tell you things that none of us knew or had any inkling of knowing. Somehow your personality and soul seem to call to him like a mother to her child. As far as we can tell he will still be able to have his own imprint, but the two of you will always be linked to one another." Sam explained to us.

"So like brother and sister that are the best of friends." It wasn't a statement. Paul and I both nodded.

"Ok Bella on a different note we know that you knew that the Cullen's were Vampires. We were just wondering if there were any tips that you could give us on vamps. You see there is one vampire that keeps coming back around and we chase her off, most of the time once we have ran them off they don't come back, but this bitch is after something and we don't know what that is." Sam stated while shaking his head back and forth.

"She was able to be just in the trees at the beach while you and Paul were talking yesterday. Now Paul could defiantly take care of the both of you had it come to that, but she has now come to close to the packs imprints and we won't have you hurt if at all necessary." Sam told Bella in a very serious tone. Bella started shaking when he mentioned how close the bloodsucker had come to them on the beach.

"Ok, your right that was too close to anybody. I met a few others while I was with them, could you give me a description of her and then I could see if we can eliminate those?" Bella asked looking from me to Sam.

"Sure Bella, this one has blood red eyes and long wavy fiery red hair." As Sam said the vamps hair color she gasped and all the blood drained from her face. I wasn't the only one to notice this as Paul put his hands on her shoulder and asked

"My girl, do you know this one?" Bells just nodded and starting to gasp for breath.

"Honey, do you know what she's after?" Paul looked her right in the eye as she whispered. "ME" At this everyone in the pack started growling and Bells hopped off the couch and ran towards the bathroom.

BELLA'S POV

Holy shit she came back and wants me. How am I going to deal with this? Damn I'm going to be sick, I jumped off the couch and ran for the bathroom. As I'm spilling all the contents of my stomach into the porcelain god Emily walks in with a damp towel.

"Here you go, Bella I wanted to ask you something that I have been thinking about for a few days." I just nodded sitting back against the tub wiping my face with the damp towel.

"Ok, umm, I know that this is going to be very personal, but did you and Edward have a physical relationship? Now I only ask this because the pack has brought up concerns to me for advice. They have noticed how much you've been getting sick, and the sudden mood changes. These are some of the early signs of being pregnant Bella." Emily asked with her soft quiet voice

I stared at Emily then looked at the floor and whispered "OH SHIT"

A/N: Ok guys/girls I know its another cliffie. Don't beat me with the stick to much cause then I might not get ch9 out. For all my readers that are 18 and over check out Jacob Black N Pack, the link is on Robin's page. (frosty 1974) It's a wonderful site and has stories for all the pack not just Jake. We are having a blast so come join the fun.

On a differnt note this is another ch that is all mine and most of the rest with the ecouragement and advice of the wonderful Robin. Lets all give some love to Robin she is sick and had to go to the hospital and will be there for a few days. Geat well soon girl we love you and miss you.

Don't forget to hit the green button below and leave a review to let me know what you think. Any ideas for ch9 that you may want to see are welcome. Also to those that left reviews and added me to favs/alerts thank you very much. It was a long stressfull week and I wanted to let you all know that I have not forgotten you.

Loves ;) Nicole


	9. Chapter 9

Loves Challenges

Disclaimer; Hi all you imprint lovers out there! Just a little reminder, I own nothing but my crazy and erratic thoughts!

Slight lemon warning, you have been warned.

EMBRY'S POV CH9

I sat anxiously with my pack brothers, listening to Bella talk with Emily. We were really beginning to believe she might actually be pregnant. I didn't want to believe that _my Bella_ had slept with that leech, but all signs were pointing that direction.

Hearing a gasp and whisper "Oh shit" to Emily brought me out of my mind babble. _Was she pregnant? Why had she not said anything before? How will be able to raise a leech in La Push?_

"Motherfucker, I will kill that fucking leech if I ever see him again!" Paul hissed, turning to glare at me.

"Paul please, we don't know for sure that Bella is pregnant." Sam repremanded him.

"What the fuck" Jacob growled, pushing past Sam headed down the hall toward the bathroom. Jake stood at the door, took a deep breath then gave it a light knock.

"Bella, we need to talk to you, open this damn door, right now!" He spat. I stood fixing to drag him away from the door when the door slowly came open and Bella popped her head out.

"Give me two minutes Jacob, then I will come talk to everyone." Bella cried. She was crying. _Why was she crying? It must be true, she's pregnant!_

Jacob nodded quickly turning to come back to the living room. Paul stood coming to stand with me, placing his hand on my shoulder. "Em, don't worry, we will get belly bean through this and then we will find that fucker and rip him to shreds!"

"Not helping Paul!" I yelled.

"Man I am jus..." He began saying, as we heard the door open again. Emily came walking down the hall followed closely by Bella. Bella walked in and stood looking around the room. The guys took it as if she was looking for somewhere to sit, but knew that wasn't it. She was nervous, too nervous for my liking.

Jared, Jacob and Quil jumped up leaving a full couch for Bella to sit on. I sighed making my way over to her. "You three are idiots" I mumbled, as I plopped down on the couch grabbing _my Bella's_ hand and pulling her to sit down in my lap.

"Baby, it's ok, you can tell us, and we will not judge you. I will still love you just as much as loved you this morning when I woke up." I watched as she swallowed thickly then lifted her eyes from the floor up to meet Paul's, then looking at me over her shoulder.

"Belly bean" Paul whispered, coming to set beside her, taking her hand and rubbing small circles on her palm. I looked up confused hearing him began to growl furiously, looking at Bella's wrist.

"ISABELLA!" He growled.

Feeling her begin to gasp for air to breathe as she began to hyperventilate as Paul was turning her hand around looking. "Paul, what the hell?" I hissed.

"Embry look!" Paul sternly stated, pushing her wrist in my direction. I was stumped as to what would cause this sort of reaction from my brother, but I soon found myself growling, jumping up beginning to tremble.

"EMBRY DOWN NOW!" My Alpha commanded me. I knew I was going to phase again. I felt the blood began to boil, rising from my stomach as it churned into painful knots, slowly rising through the growls of my chest and rolling out of my throat.

"BELLA! YOU NOT ONLY LET HIM GET YOU PREGNANT, BUT HE BIT YOU TOO?" I growled, hearing Jacob jump up behind me, grabbing me to hold me back... "Em, you need to calm down. If you phase right here, Bella will get hurt. Let's take a walk, okay." He pleaded.

I noticed someone step up beside me, huffing. I turned to look at Emily as she stood, pissed. "You let me tell you something Embry Call, if you phase and scare Bella again, I will personally find a crow bar and beat the shit out of you with it. And if you destroy my living room because you are being an idiot, I will hide all your clothes from you next time you phase so you have to walk around naked! Now, I suggest all of you dumbasses set down and let the poor girl talk, you all seem to be good at assumptions!" She grumbled.

Bella stood walked to me, raised her hand placing on my chest, I felt the shimmering began to decrease almost immediately. She took my hand pulling back to the couch. Bella pushed me down never removing her eyes from mine, scared but determined, she sat down in my lap again. "Paul" She simply stated, and like a lost wolf pup he came and set back down right beside her. _How did she have such power over us?_

"Em, I will tell you guy's everything but you have to promise me that you won't lose your temper with me. I don't want you turning into that wolf thing again. I know you said it wasn't my fault that it happened, but you always seem to get upset about me and it starts." She said eyeing me closely.

"Baby, that happens because I am your imprinter, and my inner wolf is trying to protect you, even when it from yourself." I told her. Bella then smiled and surprised me by leaning forward and kissing me, forgetting about the others in the room, until they ruin the moment with cat calls.

BELLA'S POV

I don't know what gave me the courage to do it, but I found myself furiously kissing Embry in front of all the guys. _Was this feeling because of the imprint?_

Pulling my lips away from his, hearing cat calls and whistles around us, he was smiling brightly at me. I leaned in taking a breath and breathing the scent of him, _my Embry_. I leaned my forehead against his for a moment before deciding that I needed to get everything out on the table.

"Ok, so what do you guys want to know about first?" I asked, looking back over at a smiling Paul.

Sam then broke my starring contest with my best friend when he spoke up clearing his throat. "Isabella, you could start by telling us how you came about to have that bite mark on your wrist."

"Ok, long story I will make short. Jacob, remember last spring when I was in the hospital for falling through that plate glass window in Phoenix?" I questioned, as he nodded his head yes.

"Ok, well I didn't fall; I was chased and finally attacked by a sadistic rouge vampire. His mate is the red headed vampire you all are trying to get now. She wants revenge for the death of her mate. That is why she is after me."I looked around the room, taking in all the confused but shocked looks I was receiving.

Paul started growling looking out the window, as Quil popped up saying... "But you're just a fucking girl! Why the hell does she want to make you a human pay for his death for, I mean no offense but look at you, there's no way you killed him!"

"No, but the Cullen's did, Edward did, and in their kind it is mate for mate. I guess she doesn't realize I am not his mate anymore."

"And the bite mark?"Sam questioned again.

"James her mate, bite me, but Edward saved me, he sucked the venom out before it could start the transformation." I said, hearing Embry whispering to himself. "Thank god, at least that leech did one thing right."

"Bella are you pregnant with the bloodsucker's baby?" Jared asked.

Laughing hysterically I turned to him. "No not unless you can get pregnant from simply laying in a bed together."

Embry looked at me then, happily asking. "You mean, you never slept him, you're not pregnant?"

"No, my nerves are just shot or something. You know I haven't been able to sleep too well, there's been a lot of changes in my life lately." I told them, feeling Embry's relief as he sighed. I turned toward the kitchen to watch Emily as she answered the ringing phone. I relaxed into Embry's embrace hearing Emily giggle with someone on the phone, things had gotten quite with the guys after my revelation to them.

"Bella, what can you tell us about the Cullen's? Do you know where they went?"Sam asked, eyeing Emily coming back into the room.

"Bella, Kim wants us three to go shopping tomorrow in Port Angeles, what do you think?"Emily asked smiling.

"That sounds nice, I'd like that."I said, yawning. I was extremely sleepy these days.

"Sam, Bella doesn't know where the Cullen's are." Paul spoke up telling him as Embry got up lifting me to my feet and pulling me toward the door.

EMBRY'S POV

"Sam, Bella needs some rest. I am going to take her home, we will call you later." I told him as I stepped through the door headed for home. It didn't take long to get Bella home, although it was a quite walk. Bella had held onto my hand, but never spoke a word to me. _What could she be thinking about? Is she thinking about Edward right now?_

Walking into the driveway I noticed that mom was still at work, I wondered what time she would be coming home. It wasn't like my mother to be this late in the evening coming home. We walked into the house still hand in hand, as we came in to the living room I tried to let go of her hand, planning to let her go up and rest, but she pulled gently on my hand, getting my attention.

Bella smiled at me and continued to walk up the stairs toward her room. I was lost as to what she was doing at that moment. Oh course the man in me was jumping up and down hoping that she had plans of moving to second base, but I knew not to expect that, she wasn't ready.

But I was surprised when she walked straight into her room, pulling me behind me. I chuckled to myself thinking, she never does anything I expect her too. "Em, will you lay with me?" She cooed, and I found myself not being able to say no. I would never be able to deny her anything.

"Baby, I am always if here if you need me." I whispered, kissing her hand as she sat down pulling me with her, never releasing my hand.

"And what if I didn't exactly need you, just wanted you?" Bella asked, as her face turned to a sexy smirk I had never seen from her before. _What the hell is up with that?_

"Baby, I am always here, no matter what."

"You won't leave me?" She asked, running her finger tips up my arm and down my chest. I didn't know what was getting into her, but, I definitely liked it.

"Never" I whispered leaning over to kiss her sweet pouty lips.

"Never" She asked, leaning forward meeting me half way.

"Never" We both whispered at the same time as our lips melted together. I kissed her softly, sliding my tongue over her bottom lip begging for access. I felt her pushing against my shoulder, falling back onto the bed with my legs hanging off; she crawled up straddling me, never breaking the sensual dance our tongues were mating in.

I groaned and bucked my hips forward feeling her hot core grinding against me, as she moved her lips from mine placing kisses down my neck. I softly growled feeling her nip at my neck before sliding her tongue over the very spot she had bitten. "Oh god Bella" I whispered, moving my lips back to her, kissing her roughly and flipping us over so that I was now hovering over her.

I slid my legs in between her propping myself up on my right arm. Hearing her moan into my lips, I groaned again pushing down on her hot center causing friction in all of our right places. "Embry, I want you." Bella seductively whispered, as I nip her bottom lip pulling at it with my teeth.

"Baby as much as I want you right now, we can't." I roughly rasped out, trying to pull myself from her grasp.

"No, Embry, I NEED YOU!" Bella said raising her voice and pulling herself up to find my lips again.

"Baby we ca...." I was trying to say when our lips found each other again. She was putting all her need and want in this kiss. There was nothing soft or gentle about this kiss. Bella pushed me backwards, I felt with my arms securely around her with my head facing her footboard. She once again crawled up straddling me again, grinding her warmth into me.

"God Bella, baby we have to stop this."

"No" Was all she said as she reached down hooking her fingers under the rim of her pink t-shirt and pulling it up over her head, dropping in on the floor behind my head. I gasped as my cock took in the white lace bra she was wearing. My god did my cock rise to attention as he jerked ready to mark her as mine.

I moved my hands to each side of her waist and gripped to hold her still, she was going to have me blowing before I was even out of my pants. "Damn baby, you have to slow down." I rasped, forgetting the whole reason that we needed to stop to begin with. I grabbed her face pulling her lips back to mine, as she slid her tiny hands between us, down to the button on my shorts.

Hearing the button snap at her impatience, I chuckled and she her giggles started. "Bella, oh god you are so beautiful, how did I get so lucky?"

"It's me Em, I'm the lucky one, now shut it and make love to me." She demanded, and at that moment, my cock planned on doing just that. I lifted her up with one hand sliding out of my shorts with the other.

"Baby, you're still wearing too many clothes." I whispered, unbuttoning her pants and tugging on her zipper that was furiously fighting against me at the moment. I got frustrated and yanked one good time, snapping the zipper. Bella stood over me on the bed, legs apart, straddling me giving me full view as she stepped out of her pants, eyeing me the whole time. After dropping her jeans, still in her white lace boy shorts and bra, she crashed her center down on my cock, grinding again, kissing me feverously, as sweet sensual moan after another left her mouth and floated into mine with every thrust against my cock.

Flipping her over again I whispered, "Enough teasing for you my Bella." I leaned back up on my knees sliding her panties down pulling them off, Bella gasped shyly as I took in the sight of my angel. I was two seconds from placing kisses on her hot pulsating core when I heard the car pull in the driveway.

Jumping up and grabbing our clothes, I yell-whispered "Fuck, Bella, there's Charlie!"

A/N: Ok guys/girls that was ch9. All the credit for it goes to the wonderful Robin. I had a really rough weekend so she wrote it for me. Love ya sis. For those of you that are 18 and over I have Jacob Black-N-Pack set as my homepage. Take a look its loads of fun.

Don't forget to hit the green button below and leave a review and let me know what you think.


	10. Chapter 10

Love's Challenges

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or the characters only my own idea's for this story.

BELLA'S POV CH10

"Shit" I whispered as Embry jumped up at the knowlege of Charlie being here. Embry is tossing my clothes at me at the same time that he is pulling on his shorts. _What a damn shame!_ I moan slightly at the sight of him being covered, causing Embry to look at me with the sexist smirk that I have ever seen. This causes me to flop back on the bed where my breast bounce to which Em lets out a growl low in his chest.

"Bells, honey if you keep that up your dad will catch us." _God can this man get any sexier. Ugh._

"Jesus Em I don't have wolf speed to get dressed. I'll just head to the shower so that Charlie won't stay." I told him as I got up grabbing the towel off the back of the desk chair from this morning. Just as i finnished wrapping myself up Charlie knocked on the door. Embry walked up to me, kissed me sweetly on the lips and then headed down to see what Charlie needed as I headed to bathroom.

I heard Embry open the door and greet my dad just as i was turning on the shower. Their voices were jumbled but I knew that they did not talk for long. I lathered my vanilla body wash on and then relaxed for a few minutes under the hot spray of the water. Turning off the showere I grabbed the oversized towel, dried off then put on the vanilla lotion.

Heading back to my room to put on my pajammas not expecting Em to be sitting on my bed. But there he was with his head in his hands. Seeing him this way made me stop in my tracks, he looked so valunable and childlike. _Oh dear god what did my dad say to him! What could have happened in the few minutes that I was in the shower?_ Then as if the light bulb went off in my head, Tess wasn't home and she's always home this late. _Oh shit not Tess._

I hurried over to Embry, stopping right in front of him. He didn't even look at me just secured his arms around my towel clad body and buried his face into my stomach. I ran my fingers threw his cropped hair letting him know silently that I was there and not going anywhere.

"Embry what happened, what did Charlie say?" I asked him softly. Em just took a deep breath and tightened his hold on my waist.

_"_I couldn't even protect my mom Bells. I have all this extra strengh and speed and I couldn't protect her." Embry mumbled into my body.

I moved my hands from his hair to his face, shifting my weight back so that I could move his face to look at me. Em wimpered at this. "Em I not going anywhere but I need you look at me and tell me what happened." I told him softly and kissed the top of his head. Embry sighed then leaned back just enough to look up at me, I could see the tears glisting in his eyes just waiting to be spilled over.

"Charlie found moms car totaled on the side of the road between here and Forks. He called an ambulance and they took her to the hospital. She was unconscious when he arrived but she was awake now. She has a concussion and a broken arm. Charlie said that a large deer jumped out in front of her and she had no choice but to hit it. If I can't protect my mom from something so simple then how am I supposed to protect you from that fucking leech? Bells how please tell me how." Embry told me. I was relieved to hear that Tess was going to be ok, but Em was so shaken up by it.

"Em there was nothing that you could have done. There is no predicting when a deer will jump into the road. Em you have protected me and will always protect me in more ways than you can imagine. I'm always around someone in the pack if you're not around and they seem too all being the strongest along with you." I gave him a smirk at my last statement and received a slight smile in return. "Em most of the time I'm with Paul when I'm not with you and you know how protective of me he is. He'll do everything in his power to protect me for you just as you would do for him when he gets his imprint. That poor girl will have her hands full with Paul." This made both of us chuckle.

Em sighed putting his head back on my stomach. "Your right sweetheart, I can't stop everything even if I want to, and Paul would defiantly be able to protect you if you were with him. I love you baby."

"I love you too Embry" I told him running my hands through his hair again. Em then leaned back pulling me with him onto the bed. He moved us up to the pillows and pulled me closer giving me a deep passionate kiss but ended it before it got too heated. Holding me tight as if I might disappear we fell into a fitful sleep.

In the morning I woke up to find that I was still wrapped in my towel with the sun shining on my face. I went to roll over but he had such a tight hold on my waist that every time I wiggled in the slightest his hold would tighten. "Em baby I need to pee you have to let me go." Embry groaned, tightened his hold again then rolled slightly giving me room to wiggle out of bed.

After using the bathroom I brushed the tangles out of my hair and got dressed. I wasn't worried that Em was still in the room after last night plus he was still sleeping. Today I was going shopping with Emily and Kim. I don't really care for the whole shopping thing but I could use some new things and Embry needs some replacement shorts for the ones that he has shredded. I check his size just to make sure _yep size 32 waist and god do they hang wonderfully low._

I went downstairs to make us breakfast and do some straighten up of the main level before heading out. Charlie was bringing Tess later in the afternoon because Embry has patrol although my dad just thinks Embry works for the tribal council. I had called dad to find out more of Tess's accident and he told me that she was driving down the interstate at 60 to 65 mph when a large buck jumped into the road right in front of her. She had slammed on her breaks but that only slowed the car to about 55 mph. This caused the care to hit the guard rail making Tess hit her head on the door window and breaking her arm.

After hearing this I can understand why Embry took it so hard even though he knew that she was ok. He's a mama's boy, but the good kind and would do anything for her. Just as I was finishing up breakfast Embry came into the kitchen wrapping his arms around me and kissed my temple softly.

"Morning babe, how did you sleep?" I asked knowing that he tossed and turned most of the night.

"Morning it was alright." Embry told me tiredly.

"Em I talked to Charlie this morning and he said that since he worked the night shift last night that he checked on your mom a few times and she is fine. He said that since you have to work today that he would bring Tess home later this afternoon." I told Embry as he sighed and visibly relaxed.

"Alight Embry I'm off to Emily and Sam's to meet her and Kim then head out to Port Angelis. I'll have my cell on if you need me. I love you honey and have fun with the boys today." I told Embry as I kissed him goodbye, grabbed my keys and left to Emily's. We were taking Kim's car since it would hold all three of us comfortably.

On the way down to Port Angelis we just did some girl chat, sang to songs on the radio, and talks about some of the crazy things the guys do. We went to several stores getting a few things here and there, opting for jeans and long sleeved shirts. It tends to get chilly when we are not around the guy's wolf heat. Every time we found that someone had picked up items for the guys we would just laugh. The funny thing was the stuff us girls pick for the guys were of generally the same size, color, and style. We laughed until we cried the first time we saw each other's items. Emily, Kim, and I decided to get some lunch before we headed off to Victoria Secret.

ALICE'S POV

It was a beautiful, sunny fall day and Jasper and I were out on a hunt taking our time. We were just enjoying the alone time and not having the others within hearing distance of everything we do. As I was running my mind went into a vision, which is not uncommon but it was like I was completely there watching helpless to do anything to stop what I was seeing. What I saw made me stop dead in my tracks and my emotions to go completely off the chart. This in turn made my poor Jas fall to his knees with the on slight of unexpected emotions.

"Alice what is it, what are you seeing?" Jasper asked me but I just couldn't respond.

_VISION~~~~_

_Bella is on the beach cradling a large darker skinned mans head in her lap. Crying and begging this man to live and not to leave her. _From what I can tell this man is Native possibly from La Push. He has the strong facial features as the men from the last wolf pack. _This man is taking his last breaths as Bella is begging him to stay, he is covered in blood and deep gashes run down the chest and stomach of this man. Suddenly Victoria is there on the beach; she walks the few steps up the beach and kneels down in front of Bella. Taking Bella's chin in her hand Victoria sneers. _

_"I told that fucking stupid dog that I would get around him soon enough." Bella is crying so hard that I can barely make out what she is saying, but the words "Please spare my child" ring over and over in the air._

_I franticly search the area with my eyes looking for a child that hiding when I notice Bella very rounded stomach. _Shit how had I not noticed this before. _I am trying to summon every ounce of my vampire strength to help Bella but my body just will not move. _

_Then as if time stood still, Victoria laughed manically, leaned in a lighting speed biting Bella's neck and draining her and the sweet child of life._

_END VISION~~~_

"NO!" I scream as the venom pulls in my eyes. Jasper has crawled the couple of feet that were separating us and wrapped his strong arms around my small frame since I had fallen to my knees during the vision.

"Alice, shh Alice tell me what did you see that is making you this way." Jasper cooed to me as he is trying to gain control of the emotional onslaught.

"Bella and her child being killed, by Victoria. Jas it was horrible." I told him as his body stiffed at this knowledge.

"When Alice, when does this happen? We need to tell the others, Bella doesn't deserve that kind of death." Jasper asked my hurriedly, pulling me to a standing position.

"I'm not sure Jas but it's soon that much I know for sure. The baby wasn't even born yet but was close to being ready. Jas Victoria also killed a man in my vision who seems to be her boyfriend or husband it was hard to tell. I also think that he could be part of another wolf pack from La Push. This would explain why Bella has been a complete blind spot to me since we left." I told him in a rush as we started back to the house.

"Jazz, I have to go warn Bella!" I said to him, making our way into the house to grab some fresh clothes.

"Ok darlin', what would you like to do now?" He asked.

"Were going shopping!" I yelled, grabbing my bag and heading for the car. I am going to take my Porsche; it's faster than his truck.

"Darlin' I thought you wanted to warn Miss Bella. Why are we going shopping?" Jazz asked, sounding confused with me.

Sighing as I jumped into the car, slamming my yellow door shut and cranking the car, I turned to look at him. "Because Bella, is in PA today shopping with two girls."

I made into PA in record time, but the sun was shining high in the sky. I would need a cover-up to get into the mall without sparkling. Pulling into the parking spot closest to the door, I quickly jumped out and ran the short distance to the doors. I didn't bother to wait on Jazz. I had to get to Bella.

I rushed through the mall sniffing trying to find Bella. I was completely shocked when I found her in the store I was now standing in. Bella was in Victoria Secrets! What the hell, she would never go in there with me! I felt hurt but proceeded to enter the store scoring for Bella, when I heard her giggle.

Giggle? Bella was giggling? Since when did Bella giggle? I walked over to the dressing rooms where her scent was coming from, and came face to face with a young Indian woman that was scolding at me.

What was her problem? I don't know her? If looks could kill I'd be dead! "I know what you are!" She simply said, not taking her eyes off of me. She was once a very beautiful woman but something had attacked her and leaving deep scars on her face.

"I have no idea who you are or what you think you know about me, but I need to speak with Bella." I told her, stepping around her toward the dressing rooms. "No you will leave and leave her alone. Bella has been through hell since your family destroyed her, by leaving, and now she is being chased by another leech who wants her dead and it's your families fault!" She spat, pulling out her cell phone and hitting one number and send. Who was she calling?

"Yeah sweetie it's me. No, we were having a great time until we had an unexpected visitor show up. Yeah it's the female leech; you know the one that everyone refers to as the pixie. No Bella is trying on lingerie in the dressing room right now. No Sam she doesn't know. I'm sure! What do you want me to do? Okay we will be here. No, we won't leave until you get here. Okay, I love you too. Bye sweetie."

The young woman smiled sweetly at me. "Our Alpha and the pack will be here shortly, you may talk to Bella's imprinter about warning Bella then."

"I will tell Bella myself and now, you won't stop me I said, leaving her standing there and walking up to the dressing room door to talk with Bella. I knocked softly on the door. "Emily, I coming, give me a minute, okay." So Emily was her name, this must be Sam Uley's wife.

I knocked once again earning a loud frustrated sigh from Bella. She jerked the door open with attitude I had never seen in Bella before. She showed fire in her eyes as she yanked her head around the door then her eyes finding mine, her fire blew out as she gasped. "ALICE"

EMBRY'S POV

I was on the phone talking to mom when I heard the howls coming from the woods behind my house. They sounding like it was an emergency. "Mom, I have to go, I will call you back as soon as I can. I love and miss you mom." I whispered, as I began sliding out of my Nikes and pulling my shirt up and over my head.

I walked to the back door and sprinted toward the tree line. When I phased I was hit with Colin and Brady's thoughts. _"Em, Sam and Paul have run to PA to help the girls, the pixie leech showed up there today. We don't know how many are there but she brings some kind of warning for Bella. You need to get to the mall as fast as you can!_

I didn't even wait around long enough o say thank you. I turned in the direction of my imprint, feeling those strings pulling me to her and took off. I made to the mall in record time and phased, sprinting inside looking for my Bella. I could smell the stench off two of the leeches and could hear Paul growling menacing at them. I came upon them all standing in the hallway to an exit sign. Paul had Bella securely behind him, hiding her from view of the leeches, while Sam was blocking Emily and Kim both.

"You got something to say?" I asked, coming into the hallway to flank between Sam and Paul blocking complete view of all three imprints.

"I had a vision today, about Bella and the tall one over there, today. She has a 'leech' as you call us, chasing her correct?" She stated, not asked.

'Yeah she does, but we can handle her!" Paul growled.

"Yeah, right, that's why she is still running around and you and Bella ended up losing you lives in the vision!" She hissed at Paul.

Paul let out a booming evil laugh. "Your T.V must be broken pixie; I don't see any leech getting close enough to Bella, to harm her as long as I am alive!

"EXACTLY MY POINT!" She spat.

A/N: I just want to say thank you to everyone that has reviewed. You all are wonderfull. Also a giant thank you to my wonderfull sis Robin for betaing and her add on. Love Ya Sis!

Ok so I have decided that for FF I will be keeping this story rated T, but as future chapters come I will have a different version of them over on JPNB (Jacob Black N Pack). So for you girls that are 18 and over go to my profile and click on homepage. Come and join us we are having a blast and its not just for Jake we have all of the pack there.

Anyway leave a review and let me know what you think.


	11. Chapter 11

Love's Challenges

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.

BELLA'S POV

What the hell did Alice mean by _"exactly my point." _I pushed my way between Paul and Embry. Embry took my hand to hold me back at the same time that Paul grabbed arm.

"Alice what is your point?" I asked wanting to know why she is here and what this vision she had of me was. Suddenly I started to feel a slight calming cloud fall over me.

"Jasper cut the calming shit I want to know what is going on. Why are you guys here now? Is everyone else coming back? Alice, tell me the whole vision that you had of me." I knew that these were all questions that the pack was going to want to know.

"Miss Bella we came here to warn you of this vision and to help so that it does not come true. I am truly sorry for what happened on your birthday and it was never my intention to hurt you. I would be eternally grateful if I was forgiven, but I know that if it is to happen it will take time to earn it. As for the rest of the family Miss Bella, they do not even know that we are here, they think that we are hunting as they are."

"Jasper, did Edward not tell you that I forgave you that night. I know that you must be beating yourself up for it, but please stop now there is no need." I told him now pissed that Edward never told him that he was forgiven.

"Bella, you have been a complete blind spot since a few hours after Edward left. I believe that it is due to the wolves. When you came to PA without one of them you were free for me to see." Alice told me.

"I saw you on beach with the tall one bloody and dying." Alice said. I looked at Paul and my heart sank. I grabbed his left hand as his right went around my waist. All of the other wolves were growling lowly so as not to draw attention to the hallway we were in.

"Bella it was Victoria and possibly not just her. You begged her to spare your child. I searched and searched for a child but couldn't find one. You were still pregnant Bella. Then Victoria drained you." Alice told me with venom in her eyes.

I could hear all the gasps and Emily and Kim crying over what was said. I couldn't focus and my vision was slowly going dark.

The next thing I know I'm waking up in my bed with Embry holding tightly to me and Paul on the floor by the bed holding my hand.

PAUL POV

I sucked in a deep breath as the pixie told my girl that I'd die protecting her and then she dies. I felt Bella starting to sway and then her legs just gave out and I caught her before she hit the ground.

"Paul, Embry take Bella and the girls to the car we will meet you there in a minute." Sam told us. I didn't hesitate turning and walking away from the group.

"Tell Bella that I'll stop by her house and talk to her tomorrow." Alice quickly said.

When we got to the car, Embry and I got in the back with Bella lying across our laps. "Bella baby come on wake up." Embry pleaded with her touching her cheek as I ran my hand through her hair.

A few minutes later the rest of the guys came out to the car. Jared and Sam kissed the girls as Jake walked to the back to check on Bella.

"Hey guys how's she doing?" He asked with concern in his voice.

"Jake honestly I don't know. If she's not awake by the time we get back I'm gonna have my mom do a quick check on her. I know she is just getting home from the hospital but she will know more about this than I do." Embry told him

"Pixie said that they were going to stay at the Cullen house tonight and then after she talks to Bella tomorrow they are calling the rest them to come back. She doesn't know when this vision is supposed to happen but she believes that it is soon." Jake explained.

He kissed Bella on the forehead and put his hand on my shoulder giving it a squeeze. "It's going to be ok Paul don't worry your both gonna be ok." And with that he walked back over to Sam and Jared.

"Shit is she ever gonna get a break. This is just too much." I said running my hand through my hair.

"Embry how do you think she will handle Edward being back?" I asked as I looked at him.

"I don't know Paul, he hurt her really bad and it took a while for her to talk to anyone but you and me. I'll be damned if he does it to her again." Em told me as his body starting to shake. What the hell is up it's like we switched rolls and now he's the one that is quick to phase and I'm the calm one.

"Embry calm down you can't phase in the damn car." I told him with a pointed look at Bella.

Kim and Emily got back in the car and we drove back to La Push in a heavy silence. Everyone's mind was one the events that had just happened. We pulled up to Embry's house and the girls followed Embry into the house as I was getting Bella out of the car.

As I stepped up on the porch Chief Swan was at the door. "What happened?" He asked as he rushed to my side.

"Chief Swan I think she's ok, she just passed out. Does this happen often?" I asked him. The chief gave me a puzzled look.

"Well Paul she takes after my mother in that aspect. When she gets news that's hard to handle she will just shut down until her mind can work through it. What news did she get?"

Well that was a relief to know that something wasn't wrong. "We ran into Alice Cullen and her boyfriend at the mall. She told Bella that they were going to be moving back." I told him.

"Damn it, are all of them are coming back? I swear that if Edward comes anywhere near her again that...." He trailed off in his thinking and I could tell that we were thinking along the same lines.

"Alright son you better get her up to her bed so that she is comfortable." I smiled at him and nodded.

I walked into the house as the girls were getting ready to leave and went upstairs. Embry was already in Bella's room pulling the covers down. I could tell that he was just trying to keep his mind off of things so I just smiled at him as I laid my girl in her bed. After kissing her cheek I turned to leave and head home when Embry stopped me.

"Paul you're more than welcome to stay and honestly I think that Bells would kick my ass if I let you leave and she woke up with you not here." He told me and I could tell that he worried about me too, but was more worried what would happen to Bella if something happened to me. He understands the connection that Bella and I have so I didn't object to staying. And if I was being truly honest I really didn't want to be alone.

At this time Tess came in to do a quick check on Bella and I told her what Charlie told me about this being a normal reaction for her. I headed off to the bathroom to clean up a bit then went back to Bella's room. Embry was lying beside her and had a pillow on the floor on her side of the bed for me.

"Thanks Em." I said as I situated myself to lie down and he just nodded saying sure.

I grabbed Bella's right hand just to know that she was there and fell asleep. That night I dreamed of a little girl around 8yrs old with Bella's brown hair and chocolate brown eyes, but with russet skin.

She ran to me jumping in my arms with a little giggle then a frown formed on her face as she turned and looked behind her. Suddenly this little girl, that was my world had tears in her eyes looked back at me.

"Paulie you have to save my mommy. The Cullen's will help you. If they don't then I lose my momma and I will never be here with you." She told me giving me a hug and then running into the woods.

I jumped awake and Bella squeezed my hand while looking at me. "Hey you're up?"


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: Ok guys/girls here is chapter 12, I'm sorry it took so long to get it out. This is also one of my shorter chapters, but I wanted to get it out to you. Alright so leave me some love and tell me what you think. ;) nicole

Disclaimer: I don't own it, just my ideas of how it could be.

BELLA'S POV CH12

I woke up feeling warm arms wrapped around my waist squeezing me, almost cutting away my circulation. I opened my eyes planning to look over my shoulder to see who was holding me when I noticed my Paulie sprawled out on the floor beside the bed. He had his fingers intertwined with my as his arm was sagging against the side of my mattress.

I smiled at the site. Paul was beautiful in his own ways, tall dark and handsome. I couldn't ask for a better best friend, a better brother to support and protect me. As I went to turn and look over my shoulder at Embry I caught a look of pure pain and agony cross over Paul's facial features.

It hurt me beyond belief to see that look on his face. I felt my heart clinch tight remembering Alice's warning of the demise of both me and Paul and I knew right then I'd do whatever I had to do to protect my brother, my Paulie. Next to Embry Paul was my everything, I couldn't lose him, I wouldn't lose him,not now not ever.

I went to lean forward to wake him from his whimpers when all of a sudden he leaped forward jerking my arm with him. He yanked so hard on me that he almost yanked me off the bed and into his lap. I was surprised that the strength of his movement had not broken Embry's grip lock on me; he didn't even budge an inch.

"Hey, you're awake?" I stated, not really a question but a happy observation. I smiled as he jumped up leaning forward pulling me from Embry and hugged me like he was afraid that he'd never get another chance past this very moment.

"I love you Belly and everything will be okay, I promise I won't let that leech get anywhere near you."He whispered against my ear as he hugged me tighter than the human body should be able to handle with being crushed.

"Paulie...breathe...I...can't breathe..."I gasped out hearing him chuckle and relax some.

"Sorry" He said rubbing his thumb along my cheek. He was being very emotional so I knew he had to be scared himself and just didn't want me to know it, but I did, I was feeling everything he was feeling at this very moment. How could I not, it was both of our lives that Alice had predicted to end, not to mention a baby, my baby, what the hell is up with that one?

I wasn't pregnant, I was still a virgin and she had acted as if this horrific scene was going to take place soon. Had Alice been wrong no Alice is never wrong. If there was one thing I had learned while I was part of that family, it was that you don't bet against Alice.

"How do you feel this morning?" Paul asked as he slid closer to the bed, setting directly in front of me and crossing his legs.

"As good as to be expected when you're told that not just you but your best friend as well is fixing to have the life drained out of them by a sadistic vampire wanting revenge. And as if that's not enough, I apparently am going to become a mother and lose my child too."

"Bella, you will not lose anyone I assure you of that much. I had a dream last night; it was of a little girl. She was so beautiful and sweet, she looked just like you. I was standing on the beach and she came running out of the woods jumping into my arms calling me Paulie, just like you do. She told me that I had to save her mommy and the way to do that was to allow the Cullen's to help us fight the leech that is coming. Bella, I intend to do just that. I will not let Edward hurt you again, but we will need their help and I am going to do whatever I have to do to protect you and that little girl."

"Okay" I simply whispered not trusting my voice at the moment. I was holding back tears and fighting the huge boulder sized lump in my throat. I didn't want to cry again. Paul and Embry had seen me cry so much and I wanted to be strong for them just like were for me.

Embry had gotten up and the three of us had made breakfast together. I watched in horror as those two boys attempted to make me waffles, I wouldn't have feed those bricks to a dog if I had one. After breakfast we made our way to Sam's to discuss a meeting that was to take place today with Alice and Jasper.

EMBRY'S POV

"Sam" I said as we walked in the front door. Emily had immediately made her way through all of us boys making a bee line straight for Bella. The two girls had stood there embracing each other and crying while we all stood hiding our pain and fears. We were men, wolves, a strong pack, we were not suppose to cry but somehow within minutes of the ringing of Bella's first tears I found myself wiping my eyes.

I had noticed out of the corner of my eyes that the other boys were also doing the same, Paul being the worse of us all. He had finally given up turned and walked outside on the porch while Jake had followed after him.

"So Bella, how do you feel this morning?" Sam nonchalantly asked as if he were asking her about the weather or something. I knew he was just trying to get the conversation rolling but it still had bothered me for some reason. Paul stepped back inside the door glaring at Sam.

"How the hell do you think she feels? How would you feel if you were told that Emily and your unborn child were going to die and then you'd get sucked dry by a leech?" He snapped at Sam not paying attention to anyone else in the room.

"I didn't mean to sound that way Paul and you know it." Sam spat glaring back at Paul.

Bella walked over to Paul and placed her hand on his shoulder and whispered something in his ear. He visibly relaxed within second's right before our eyes. I still found myself amazed with every time she could calm Paul or me just by the sound of her voice. It was amazing, she was amazing and beautiful.

"Okay so Bella Alice Cullen plans to meet with you today. She wants to make sure you are okay and to tell you she plans to call in her family to help. We will be meeting with them after they arrive and devise some sort of plan to take down this leech before she gets a chance to get to you or Paul." Sam stated .

"Also she had no idea about a time frame. We do know that you will be pregnant and she feels that this will take place soon." Jacob whispered watching for Bella's reaction. We had all expected her to crumble at hearing those words again, but she surprised us yet again.

"Well I guess I won't be getting pregnant no time soon and you wolves better find away to protect my Paulie, then we will have nothing to worry about." She said flashing a smile at us all.

I shook my head and Paul about fell out of chair laughing at the sound of her voice. Jake chuckled and Jared looked shocked as Sam stood up smiling, walking toward her and saying. "Simple as that, huh sister?"

"Yeah from where I'm setting it is." She said laughing again. At that moment I wrapped my arms around my girl kissing the side of her head and wondering if maybe she hadn't hit her head while we were all sleeping or something.

"So when's big date going to be?" Jared taunted us. Bella looked at him confused but I knew what he was talking about and I'd marry her right now if she would let me.

"What big date?" Bella asked turning to him as Paul threw a pillow and hit him in the head.

"Well I'm assuming you'll be marrying Embry before you get pregnant, right? So when are we going to get to throw my bro a big bachelor party?"Jared chided while Paul snorted and Jake yelled.

"HELL YEAH"

"You wolves are too much! We've only been one date! Marriage has not even been thought about but if it was and one of you lets a stripper touch my Embry then I will cut your nuts off!"

"Um excuse me can I join this little debate of marriage that involves me too?"I asked looking at Bella.

"I guess so" She bashfully said looking at the floor now. Oh now she goes and gets bashful when she has to talk to me. I thought to myself chuckling.

"Just for the record honey, I have thought about marrying you every second of every day since the moment I set eyes on you." I cooed grabbing her and pulling her over into my lap. I kissed her cheek tenderly feeling a tear fall from her eyes and land on my cheek. I didn't wipe it away, I just let it linger until it mixed with my own as I held my girl dreaming of our future together as husband and wife.

A future that I was dead set on having with her and our children. I would not lose Bella and we would have the little girl that Paul had mentioned to Bella this morning. They had thought I was sleeping but I wasn't. I was laying there listening to the two of them talking about his dream and what was to be our daughter.

I had figured out something as soon as I heard Paul cooing about how beautiful she was and how much she looked like Bella. My daughter would be Paul's imprint and that is what had started the bond between Bella and Paul all those weeks ago.

Paul had not even realized that yet and I was just holding my breath until the moment he did, because that would fuel his inten wolf to fight harder for his own future and imprint. I was happy that mine and Bella's daughter would be his imprint. I knew how strong he was and how much he'd love her and protect her just like he does for Bella. And I had no doubt in my mind that as much as Bella loved Paul, our daughter would love him just as much.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my own twist, that unforunately means Embry and Paul too. ;(

PAUL'S POV CH 13

Embry and I had just walked back inside from our little talk because it was just about time to leave to meet up with the Cullens. Bella and Emily were seated at the kitchen table talking about graduation as Embry walked up to her and pulled her into his arms giving her a chast kiss on the lips.

"Bella it's almost time for us to go meet the Cullens. Now you know that I would never ask this of you normally, but the whole pack will be there and I couldn't live with myself if you were hurt." Embry said seriously.

Bella nodded taking Embrys face in her hands. " What is it Em?

"Bella I want you to stay right next to me, your hand will stay locked with mine please. I don't have the patients to not shift if I get upset...for me please." Embry begged her with his eyes staring straight into hers.

The look was so intense that the rest of the guys looked away as I did as well for a mine while the connected.

Walking up to Bella I pulled her into a hug and wispered into her hair. "Actually you should probably stay behind us just in case we do phase. I wouldnt be able to stand it if you got hurt from either of us losing it, and there is no telling just how they will react if that happens. "

"Paul I will be standing just behind you but not fully. I need to confront them, and you know how easy I can calm you and Embry. I will be fine and if it's to much I'll jump back." Bella gave a slight giggle. "I use to run with vamps remember. Besides according to your dream we need their help."

"I know that they are trying to help but I can't help that my blood boils from their presence. I was born to fight against them Belly Bean, so Please dont give us a reason to go crazy killer on their asses." I told her kissing her forehead.

"Paul's right baby we need to keep the treat and as much as we dont like it we need the, good go we need vamps, what is the world coming to." Embry sighed with a chuckle then kissed Bella passionately.

Bella threaded her fingers through his hair and let out a small moan. I cleared my thoart at that point really not needing to see anything further.

"You guys mean the world to me and I know that this is not only hard for you and Paul, but for the whole pack as well. But for the sake of our future child I will stay beside you and not move, although I have a thing or two to say to Alice. And you should be warned I have some things to say to Edward as well and they are not pretty. He may not react well to any part of the situation. Not that anything deal with you and me as well as the connection I have with Paul is of any concern of his." Bella told Embry giving him a chast kiss.

Jake walked back in on his phone ordering pizza for dinner. "Well this should be intersting, and Bells if something happens and Charlie goes crazy on me for no watching out for you, your gonna get it sweetheart." Jake chuckled at her making me smirk at his statement.

BELLA'S POV

Once we were done eating we were on our way to meet with the Cullens. I let the million and one thoughts run in my mind picking out certain things to say, though I knew it would be fulile. This conversation was bound not to go the way that I am hoping it will. The best way would be for things to be hashed out and then gotten over so that we can move on with the problem at hand. The worst way would be for them all to fight and I mean really fight, phased and all.

When we pulled up in front of the Cullen house and I had a breif moment of graditude as Emmett stood in the doorway with a huge grin on his face. I missed my big brother, or I should say that I missed Emmett.

As if Emmett could feel how much I missed him he raced to the car only to see me stand my ground as the pack surrounded me.

"What the hell Bells, give your big brother a hug. I missed you so much."

"Brother! What kind of brother abandons his sister." Jared growled getting protective for the first time. This honestly surprised us and I'm sure that Jasper could feel it.

"Fuck you dog, I didn't abandon her. What do you know, nothing so shut the fuck up." Emmett spat with anger clear in his voice. "Bella come here please, you know that I love you right?" Emmett said with a confused and sad look on his face.

As Embry placed his hand in mine and Paul shifted his weight so that his had brushed my hip, I summoned the courage to start speaking my mind. Damn it I was going to be heard among these supernatural beings.

"Don't call him a dog Emmett" I half yelled.

"Emmett? Since when do you call me Emmett?" I watched as Emmy's face became pained. I could feel the tear starting to bubble in my throat but I would not let them out.

I went to lift my foot to go the him with a bear hug that he so loves to give, but set is back down remembering that he too had left me without a goodbye. With a slow sigh I said. "Ok ok knock it off Jared, Emmett I apoligize for the holistility, and I believe that we have business to discuss."

"Bells I had no choice and believe me I wanted to come back. We fought over it everyday up until today." He held so much sincerity in his voice that I really wanted to believe him.

I swallowed hard trying not to feel sorry for the big teddy bear that I once held so deep in my heart.

"I know Em, it's just a lot has changed, I'm sorry." My eyes welled with the trator tears that always give me away.

As Paul's hand shifted to my back rubbing soothing circles Embry, my dear sweet Embry squeezed my hand. Emmett noticed this interaction and cocked his head to the side like a confused puppy. It's funny how he mimiced a puppy but hated my beloved pack.

As we walked into the house it became clear that Alice had not informed him of the imprinting. I wonder if she told anyone in the family.

EDWARD'S POV

_Paul calm down, she is going to be fine. This will be fine, she loves us._ I heard one of the mutts muttering in his mind as they came into the house. Love what do dogs know about love, me on the other hand, I knew about love. Bella will always be my everything. The love of my life, the beat of my dead heart, my doomed soul, how could I be so stupid and let her go.

_Bella is in love with me. She has told me with so much sincerity in her eyes, I know she does, this blood sucker means nothing to her now._

I heard another one convincing himself...wait in love? "Bella is in love?" I wispered so low that the only one whoe caught it was Carlsile.

_Edward stay calm. _Carlsile thought as my mind raced and my emotions ran haywire. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Jasper give me a what the hell look and then I felt the heavy calm come over me.

The weight of this calm was unable to sink into me as I was so far beyond pissed off. The growl that came out of my chest vibrated off the walls, then as if everything went in slow motion I was being held back my Emmett and Carlisle. Looking up to see Bella being pushed back towards the door as the damn mutts as two of them looked like they were ready to shift right there.

"Damn sis I dont know what your boys there were thinking but whatever it was must have been good for Eddie boy here to go off this way. I dont think that I have seen him like this." Emmett stated clearly trying to hide that laugh that I knew he wanted to let out.

"Edward Bella is too close to them if they phase she will be hurt. Please calm down son." Esme my mother who loves everyone without pretense.

"Alice please take Edward upstairs to show him the vision privately." Carlisle said calmly

"Wait a minute, why hasn't he been told what you have seen?" One of the dogs spoke with athority in his voice. Hmmm must be the Alpha of the pack.

"I haven't told anyone but you all and Jazzy the whole vision. They just know that Bella is in trouble from Victoria." Alice explained as Bella moved back through the pack to stand in between to of them.

Touching them both on the arm they visibly calmed down. _Shit how in the hell was she able to do that?_ I wondered to myself as a vision of Bella on the beach crying over one of them flooded my mind.

Suddenly Jasper gasped in surprise from his seat. I looked at him then looked back in the direction of Bella. She was smiling at one as she wispered that everything was ok and the other one rubbed soothing circles on her back.

Jasper appeared to have almost fallen out of his chair as he was hit with all the emotions. "Bella I have never felt..." My head snapped in the direction of Jasper as he spoke in his mind. _I'm sorry Edward all we can do is be there to help protect her now._

"Bella how is it possible for the two of them, and you...?" Jasper trailed off unable to find the words to finnish his question.

"Bella can you tell me how your in love with both of them?" Jasper asked as the family gasped.

I heard Emmett's thoughts next to me._ Wow little sis has some explaining to do._

"Yes Jasper but I think that they all need to hear Alice's full vision first." Bella said just as Bella begging for the life a a child entered my mind.

"There's a baby in the vision. Bella your pregnate?" I looked at her with a swirl of emotions.

How could I have left and she not find a normal man? Why did it have to be a mutt? Why did I leave at all? All I have done is fight with the family since I made that decision to leave for her own safety.

Now there is a child involed in all this. How am I suppose to win her trust back now? Is the best thing to just turn around and leave again or to stay and fight for her and that child even though they are not mine. Thou I could never give her a child and this is one of the things that i feared with her becoming a vampire like me.

I wanted her to remain human to have children, to find love again, and to live a long and happy life growing old and dieing just like life is ment to be.

But now, now how do I support this? How can I live this existance knowing she's not mine but still part of this 'suppose to be fantisity' world? Then again if she was truely my mate how could I have left her in the first place?

Yes it was hell, complete and utter hell to be away from her but was it true love? The way that she looks at them is so surrel. I do not think that she has ever looked at me with quite that much passion. I know that she loved me, I felt it but this seems to be so much more than when she was with me.

Now the question is how is it that she is in love with two of them and they both love her just as much? Was the old legand that I remember hearing in Ephram Black's head about imprinting true? And if so how is it that Bella is the true soul mate of two wolves at the same time?

Suddenly the picture of Bella rounded with a child came to the forfront of my mind. Even with the tears that had been streaming down her face, she was the most beautiful creature on this planet. Wait if Bella is pregnate then that means that Alice's vision will happen soon.

I started counting people with heartbeats in the room. There were 7 of them and not one of them was faint or doubled.

This ment that at this point Bella was not pregnate but that did not mean that it would not happen soon. In the vision it looked to be winter but one with little snow as the beach only had a dusting on it. Bella was wearing a short heavy coat that didn't seem to close due to her belly. And from what I could tell the dog had been wearing jeans and a sweater with all the clothing shreds all over the place.

Right now its May so that would mean that Bella if not pregnate yet, which she still could be and it just be to early for me to tell, will be within the next month or so.

I was brought out of my thoughts by Emmett running and jumping around the living room like the crazy person that he was screaming "YAY! I'M GOING TO BE AN UNCLE!" This brought smiles to all of my family's faces. I believe that Esme and Rose's smile's were the biggest.


	14. Chapter 14

Hey everyone! I know that this update is a long time coming but real life went super crazy one me and I have had a very bad case of writers block to top it off. ;( I know that this is a short update and I have actually had it written for a while, I'm just not sure how to get it to where I want to go from where I left off. Anyway please enjoy the read and let me know what you all think. ;) Thanks so much!

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my twist to the story.

Bella's POV CH 14

Watching Em run around like the big goofy kid that he was just put a huge smile on my face and had me giggling like a little school girl. The next thing that I know I'm engulfed in his big bear like arms and being spun at lighting speed.

"Emmett put me down I can't breath and your gonna make me sick!" I screamed still giggling.

I could hear the Cullens laughing as the wolves began to growl making me question what was going on. It became clear that the problem was Emmett being so close when he set me down still not letting go but I wobbled anyway. Both Paul and Embry grabbed me making sure I didn't fall at the same time pulling me away from Emmett. As I turned to let Embry know that everything was ok and that it was just the way Emmett always was with me the look on Edwards face caught my attention.

"What the fuck is your problem? It's not like you really have any say as to who I'm with or why. I know that your just throwing a fit in that so called know it all brain of yours about how I'm in love with this wolf and love this one but I love all of them as brothers as well. Your dumb ass left me in the woods and I can't believe I was stupid enough to try and follow you. All it did was get me lost but lucky for me the real love of my life found me and brought me out of the dark hell that you left me in." I yelled starting to walk up to Edward involuntarly but was stopped when Embry squeezed my hand and gave a gentle tug so I would remember that he was there for me.

"Bella I left for you. How do you not see that? You were suppose to move on to a normal man not a mutt! This was not suppose to be what happened!"

"And what you thought that I would just forget everything about you and them. I'm sorry but you best of all should have know that I would never forget any of you. As for the pack being MUTTS, fine they are giant dogs but they sure as hell are not cowards when it comes to protecting someone that they love. They have kept me safe more times than I'm sure I know about and in many ways. Where were you? Off with some vamp whore or wallowing in your self disoulional pitty by chance cause I know that you didn't give two shits about what I was going throu. So don't give me any of this I left for you bullshit cause it doesn't fly with me at all. Yeah I know that Jazz played his part in all this too but I never once blamed him. He feels what you all felt and it was topped off with his own and the fact that I'm your singer, he's a hell of a lot stronger than anyone ever gives him credit for and quite honestly I'm glad things happened the way they did on my birthday. Because had they not I might not have seen what a true coward you really are or found the two people that have truely made me happy and always will."

As I finally stopped yelling I realized how bad my body was shaking, had I not known any better you would have thought that I was getting ready to phase into a wolf. With one side glace from Paul my body seemed to just give way but he caught me before I hit the ground at the same time Carlisle bolted across the room.

"Alice" I said with a slightly softer tone. The little pixie started to bounce here way over to me but I put my hand up signaling her to stop. "How could you? You called yourself my best friend and even my sister and yet you just up and disappeared. Not a goodbye, a note, phone call, email nothing. Not a god damn thing. FRIENDS DON'T FUCKING DO THAT TO EACH OTHER! So forgive me if I don't want pixie ass all in my wolf's space right now."

"Please take Bella over to the couch I'd like to check her to make sure she is ok." Carlisle said to Paul in a soothing tone trying to calm him. The rumbling from his chest reverberated through me so much that I appeared to be shaking all over again.

"I'm fine really. I just didn't realize how much I had been holding that in and it was actually a relief to get all of that out." I stated although he did a quick overlook anyway.

"Can we please get on with this meeting? I'd like to get us home and relax some before I have to patrol tonight." Embry stated while shifting from foot to foot.

I knew that this was already hard on him to have me here but then to have Carlisle hovering over me at the moment really wasn't helping to keep his inner wolf calm.

"Bella I'm so so sorry and I understand. I never should have listened to Edward. He's such an idoit sometimes. Really I'm glad that you found them and are happy because until I had this vision of you I haven't seen anything at all since the night that we left. I don't know why...wait none of the boys were with you when I found you at the mall they came later. Bella the wolves are what has been blocking me from you. You need to stay here with us so that we can help protect you. I will be able to see you this way."

"What no I'm not..."

"There is no way in fucking hell that my imprint is staying in a house full of vampie's. I don't care if you consider her family or not. This is bullshit. You just want her here so that you can help that fucker run off with her. No NO NO HELL MOTHER FUCKING NO!" Embry yelled as he was taking steps back making sure to put distance between us. He and I both knew that he was going to phase and nothing I would do was going to stop that this time.

Yep BAM a giant wolf right in the middle of Esme's living room. Honestly I found this to be funny with all the looks of complete and utter shock on the Cullen's face's and Paul jumping off the couch to stand slightly in front of me in case a fight was started.

"Embry calm yourself and go sit by Bella. Bella you know what to do. Paul step back but stay close." Sam said in his Alpha voice bringing order back to the situation.


	15. Author's note

Hey Everyone so I know we all hate these and I don't want to write one but I guess that I should. Anyway I am working with a great author right now on revising the chapter's that I have written so far. These will be replacing the one's that are out now. So far no major changes to them although we have just started this process. As some of you know it took me over a year to put out the last chapter and it was still a short chapter for being that long of a wait. Hopefully by going back over these chapter's it will help me get out of this horrendous writer's block that I have and be able to finish the story. Anyway please bare with me as I work on this process.

Thank you all again for everyone that has sent reviews and/or put this story this story on alert. ;)

Nikki


End file.
